The real you
by xxxshikonxxx
Summary: Three years have passed and still Inuyasha and Kagome didn't reveal their true feelings. Will a nightmare bring them closer to being more than best friends? I do not own Inuyasha. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Nightmare

**Hi there! It's me. I've finished my high-school and I'm pretty satisfied by my exam grades. Now it's holiday and I finally can rest and do my favourite hobby: write fanfics :P. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

~*~*~*~

A new day in our heroes' lives has ended. Stars were beginning to appear on the clear spring sky, the sun colored the land with orange, red and violet shades and the wind beat calmly. That day had been perfect…almost too perfect for a certain hanyou. It seemed that it wasn't to sense at all! Naraku wasn't showing himself, Kagome didn't sense any Jewel shards, there were no demon attacks…how can a hanyou have some fun around here?! Because of this, Sango went to the taijiya village and Kagome went back to her time. But it wasn't as planned: some yelling, a single damned word and Inuyasha's was kissing the dirt.

Now, Inuyasha was standing in his favourite branch in Goshinboku.

-'That stupid wench! If she doesn't come back tomorrow, I'm going after her!_' he yelled in his mind, clenching his fist._ 'That wench has something coming if she thinks that she will escape from me!'

The sound of Miroku's staff was heard before Inuyasha saw him. He growled in his mind.

_-'Now what the fuck does _HE_ want?! Can't they just fucking leave me alone?!!!' _

Miroku sat himself at the base of the tree, not looking at the hanyou.

-"This was a beautiful day, wasn't it my friend? No problems, no worries…Everything was as Kami pleased."

-"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "We've been lying here for three fucking days! I'm sure that that bastard, Naraku, is searching for the Jewel shards and we're standing here like a bunch of idiots!"

-"Calm yourself, Inuyasha…we can't do anything until we hear a rumour about something out of the ordinary…plus Kagome-Sama is in her time, and Sango is still in her village, repairing her Hiraikotsu, after it was damaged in the battle with that centipede."

-"Yeah…" Inuyasha scoffed. "That was the single fun we had, if you could call it that way… But, what takes her so long?!"

-"Inuyasha…she didn't go there just to repair her boomerang…she needs to visit her relatives' graves…"

Inuyasha relaxed a little.

-"Maybe you're right…That bastard Naraku! Because of him Sango lost everything! Her family, her village and her brother, Kohaku, is under his control! If we don't find that bastard, and kill him, he surely will use the shard in Kohaku's back and when he'll do that, Kohaku will die! That fucking bastard!"

-"Naraku has cursed us all…"

-"Miroku…"Inuyasha said softly.

Miroku looked at his right hand that held the Wind Tunnel.

-"If we don't kill Naraku, I will be absorbed by the void, like my grandfather and father before me…"

Inuyasha looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He knew how it's like to be cursed by Naraku. 50 years ago, he and his first love, Kikyou, were fooled into hating each other, and because of that Kikyou was killed and he was pinned to the Goshinboku. All that time he was living the same nightmare: Kikyou's betrayal. But…someone suddenly waked him up from his meant to be slumber. That someone was Kagome. He still didn't know why he thought that she was Kikyou. Everything about them was different. Even if Kikyou liked him as a friend, she loved only his human side, wanting to use the Shikon no Tama to make him full human. But…Kagome loved him as a hanyou. She was the only person, after his mother, which loved him as he was. She was his first true friend, and thanks to her, he made new friends like Miroku, the monk, Shippou, the kitsune, and Sango, the demon slayer, with her nekomata, Kirara, all of them being after Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Miroku getting up.

-"Well, it's pretty late. I'm going to sleep…See you tomorrow my friend."

-"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

-"And don't worry, Kagome-Sama will surely come back and we will continue the search for the Jewel shards."

And with that, he left. Inuyasha remained alone on his branch. He sighed.

The Shikon no Tama…because of it everything began. Because of it, Naraku appeared and Kikyou died. It was true that he wanted to become full demon at the beginning with the Jewel's help, but after Tetsusaiga was broken and his demon side unleashed, he realised that it wasn't such a good idea, especially after he heard from Kagome about his violent behaviour…and his horrible acts. He still remembered the time when he had killed an army of bandits, the smell of their blood still hanging on his hands long time after. Everyone was scared about his demon form, but…Kagome wasn't. Kagome was the single one that was close to him in good and bad times. Every time he was injured, she was always by his side to treat his wounds, even if he didn't need treatment. She was always by his side when he was insulted of what he was. She was always by his side when he transformed and, one time literally saving his heart from the darkness. He touched his lips. He could still feel her lips. That was their first kiss, a kiss that saved him from the loss of his mind. He remembered everything from that time. He remembered Kagome's confession of love. That wasn't the single time he heard her say that she loved him. He remembered the time when Naraku kidnapped her and that baby almost controlled her soul, but she resisted and before he jumped through the wall, he heard her shout her love for him.

Kagome loved him…he still didn't understand why. Who would want to love a filthy, lowly, good for nothing hanyou? No one had these rights, but still, she remained by his side, after all the pain he had inflicted to her. Why did he do that to her…he still didn't know. He was too stupid going after Kikyou to think about her feelings, but every time he came back, he found her sad or angry with him. He didn't want her to be sad because of him! He wanted to see her smile. That smile that made his feet turn to jelly and that made his heart beat two times faster; her smell was like a blanket that covered his wounded heart and soul; whenever time they touched, he could feel electric shocks on his skin and he could sleep without awakening whenever he was holding her. With her beside him, he was the happiest person alive, and felt that he needed to protect her with his life. He loved her. Without her beside him, he would die. He wouldn't let something bad happen to her, not wanting to loose her like he had lost Kikyou the second time.

He shook his head to clear his mind from the painful memories. He could feel the moisture in his eyes but he whipped it away. Kikyou was his past, but she was avenged now. Kagome was his future.

-'I won't let anything happed to Kagome! I will protect her with my life!'

He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was gone and the full moon took his place.

-'Was I thinking for that long?'

He sighed.

-"I wonder what Kagome is doing?" he asked himself. "Is she okay?" He shook his head. "Of course she's okay! She's in her world!"

But a small part of him was still worried. What if she was still angry with him and she won't come back? He gulped.

-'No! She will come back! Will she…?'

After a few minutes of kicking himself, he couldn't take it any longer. He jumped from his branch and headed to the clearing of the Bone eating well. From a few jumps, he was in. The blue light of the portal engulfed him and accepted him, and after a few seconds, he was on the other side. He jumped out of the well and exited the shrine. He ran on the Shrine lands and jumped in the tree that was close to Kagomes' window. It looked like everyone was asleep, even Kagome. He checked the window. It was open.

_-'At least she's not still angry at me,' _he thought, knowing that the window is closed when she didn't want to see him.

Carefully, he entered the room and her smell bombarded him. He breathed in deeply and her face flooded his mind. When he was in her room, he always felt safe. He had some nice memories about this room. He blushed at the time when they almost kissed, but Souta came in, and also the time when the same Souta made him take a bath. Man, that bath was hot! However, the thought that Kagome saw him like that made him blush harder, but…not just she saw him in that state. He couldn't lie that he didn't saw her in the nude sometimes. But it was always by accident! But…seeing her like that…in her natural beauty…her pale skin, her perfect curves, her long and slim legs…AH! He shook his head. He didn't have the right to have those kinds of thoughts about her! She was too perfect for the likes of him! He still didn't understand why she loved him…He didn't deserve her love! She may love him as a hanyou, but…only as a friend. She wouldn't really _love _him! And even if she _loves_ him, she wouldn't mate with him, and commit the Blood-exchange ceremony. He sighed and turned to the bed where his goddess was lying. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her breath and heartbeat regular, her hair freshly combed, smelling nicely from her modern products. She was beautiful. She was _his_ Kagome.

_-'Looks like she's fine…I should be going now…' _

He turned to the window and was prepared to jump.

-"Inu…yasha…"

-"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He came closer and looked at her face. Her eyebrows were furrowing, her eyes were moving under her eyelashes…he realised that she was having a nightmare.

-"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said quietly, trying to wake her. "Wake up, Kagome!"

Kagome was beginning to move her head from one side to another. Inuyasha was beginning to worry. He knew that he could save her from demons or other evil presences but he couldn't help her in her dreams.

-"…no…Inuyasha…"

-"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" Inuyasha said louder.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome bolted off her pillow screaming, almost hitting Inuyasha.

He came by her side.

-"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to him with teary and terrified eyes. Her whole body was trembling and sweat covered her forehead.

-"I-Inu…yasha?" she looked at him confused.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

-"Yeah, it's me, wench! Snap out of it! You had a nightmare!"

He couldn't stand seeing her like that, so terrified, and crying. No…he never saw her like that! She looked like someone died.

In a second, Kagome threw herself at his chest, crying hysterically.

-"Th-Thank Kami, I-I-Inuyasha! Yo-You're alive!"

_-'Did…Did I die in her dream?' _he thought confused.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Instead, he embraced her tightly, letting her cry, just wanting her to relieve herself. He then took her in his arms and, after he plopped himself on the floor, he placed her in his lap, shielding her from the world with his sleeves.

After a few minutes, Kagome stopped crying. It was just a nightmare. Inuyasha was alive and he was in her room, holding her.

_-'But it felt so real…'_

-"Oi, wench!"

Kagome looked at him with puffy, red eyes.

-"You okay?" he asked her, worry evident in his eyes.

-"I am now," she said.

-"Keh! From the looks of it, it was a pretty bad nightmare…"

-"Yeah…it was…"she trailed off.

-"Do you want to tell me what happened in it…well, if you would feel better…"

Kagome let out a shaky breath. Inuyasha could feel the smell of tears coming back.

_-'Shit! I knew I shouldn't do that!' _"Oi, wench! Don't cry anymore! It was just a fucking dream! That shit didn't happen!"

-"But it looked so real! I dreamt you've died, Inuyasha!!!" she almost screamed.

Inuyashas' heart skipped a beat. Did she really dream that? She was terrified of his death? By the look of it, it was true.

-"I don't want you to die, Inuyasha…"

He held her tighter.

-"S'okay…I won't …I'm here…don't cry…" Inuyasha shushed her.

-"I was so scared…"she trembled in his arms. "You were fighting a powerful demon, I don't know what kind, and then the ground just opened and you fell…" Tears were starting to gather. "You managed to grab the edge of the cliff, but you had so many wounds…I tried to help you but my hand just went through yours…And then you fell!" Tears started running on her cheeks. "I couldn't save you, Inuyasha!"

-"Kagome! It's okay! Nothing of that happened! It was just a dream…" he said as he embraced her tighter and began to release a rumble from his chest. The sound was so soothing that Kagome was asleep after a short period of time. Sensing that she was asleep, he took her in his arms and placed her in bed. As he was about to leave, he felt a thug at his haori.

-"Don't leave…"he heard Kagome's voice.

-"What?" he faced her.

-"Please stay…" she said.

-"But, Kagome…"

-"Please?"

He could smell the tears again. That nightmare must have been terrible if she's so terrified.

-"Okay, Kagome." Sensing her relief he relaxed. He didn't want to see her scared or upset.

Kagome scooped closer to the wall making place.

-"Kagome? You want me to…?

-"Mm-hmm" She nodded.

-"But Kagome…Do you really want that? I'm just a weak hanyou…" _'I…I don't want to hurt you, Kagome…You don't know what being with you really does to me!'_

-"I don't care that you are a hanyou. For me you are Inuyasha…my friend."

There she goes again…How could she trust him so much that she lets him, a weak, filthy hanyou, sleep in her bed?

_-'Because she's the kindest person on Earth, that's why…' _he thought_. 'Kami, give me strength.'_

He placed Tetsusaiga next to the bed and climbed in next to Kagome, placing his hands under his head. He then felt her hand on his chest and heard her voice.

-"Thank you."

-"Keh!" he said while blushing.

Kagome yawned.

-"Good night, Inuyasha."

-"Good night, Kagome"

And with that she was asleep. He remained awake for a few minutes before sleep overcame him as well.


	2. Clay doll

**I do not own Inuyasha . He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

***…* - things that Inuyasha****/ Kagome do in his sleep **

_**…~ - dream**_

~*~*~*~

_Inuyasha stood at the bottom of Goshinboku. Naraku was finally killed, Kikyou avenged and Kohaku was saved from death thanks to the wish that Kagome made on the Jewel in the last moment. He still didn't believe that everything was over._

_-"Inuyasha."_

_His ear flicked and he turned to the voice of the most precious person. Kagome. He still didn't believe that she remained by his side, leaving her family on the other side of the well. She didn't have to do that, but still…he was glad about it. She approached him. She was having a sky blue yukata with sakura flowers and petals, her hair was held up in a small tail, and her face was slightly colored with some cosmetics that she probably got them from Sango. She wasn't painted like a porcelain doll, or a geisha, but the make up accented her features. Especially the lipstick…_

_-"What are you doing all over here? Don't you want to come to the festivities?"_

_"Keh! It's too fucking loud. Plus, I don't want to see Miroku getting drunk," he said._

_Kagome giggled._

_-"Maybe that's true but he's just happy because he got rid of the Wind Tunnel and he's going to marry Sango."_

_-"Yeah…" he looked at the clear summer sky. "I still can't believe that we've killed the bastard…"_

_Kagome sat next to him and leaned onto his shoulder._

_-"I can't believe it neither, Inuyasha." _

_He smiled and embraced her with one arm._ *Inuyasha embraced Kagome in his sleep with one arm*

_-"So…what are you going to do now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a long __silence._

_-"Dunno…living life, I guess…" he sighed._

_-"Oh…" she said, eyes cast downward._

_-…only if you would want to live it with me…" he finished._

_Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_-"Inuyasha…?"_

_Inuyasha embraced her, still locking eyes with her._ *Inuyasha fully embraced Kagome in his sleep*

_-"Would you like…would you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked her, his eyes pleading her._

_Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled at his chest,_ * Kagome snuggled at his chest* _tears streaming on her cheeks._

_-"Yes…yes, Inuyasha! I'll be your mate!" she said._

_Inuyasha's heart was beating hard and fast. The single girl that loved him as a hanyou, that trusted him as a friend, wanted to be his mate! To be with him forever. ~_

-"Kagome…"Inuyasha said in his sleep, nuzzling in her hair. "Aishiteru…" with that he resumed sleeping, a sleep full of dreams where Kagome kissed him, told him that she loved him and in which they made love, expressing their deepest of emotions.

~*~*~*~

Morning came fast after a good nights' sleep. Kagome fidgeted under the blanket. She really needed to wake up and go to the little girls' room but she felt really comfy and cozy in her bed.

_-'5 more minutes…' _she thought. She felt wonderful and really safe, like the time Inuyasha embraced her after that horrible nightmare. She didn't want to move from this place, but her bladder had other ideas. She finally decided to wake up but as she was about to get up, something blocked her, pulling her even closer. She opened her sleepy eyes and rubbed them, blinked once…twice… and gasped, a blush covering her cheeks. Inuyasha was sleeping and holding her tightly in his arms. Her mind told her to scream and push him away, but her heart took control of her body. How could she punch the one that she secretly loved? Plus, he was so cute when he slept.

_-'I mustn't wake him but…when he will wake up he'll feel embarrassed and will tell me that it's all my fault because I let him sleep in my bed._' She sighed. _'I don't want to wake him but_*cringe*_ I really have to go!"_

She reached to his ear.

-"Here goes…"she said as she began scratching Inuyashas' ear.

Inuyasha flinched first from the unexpected contact, but relaxed after and began releasing a growl of satisfaction and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

_-'Looks like this isn't working…' _She got a mischievous grin. _'Maybe "the Souta waking technique" works on Inuyasha too…'_

She freed her arm from Inuyasha's grasp and grabbed his nose, blocking his air. She giggled inwardly. This will surely wake him. At first, Inuyasha fidgeted, trying to release himself but, due to the lack of air, he suddenly gasped deeply, opening his eyes wide.

-"What the fuck?!!!" he yelled as he inhaled but was stopped by Kagome's giggles. When he was about to give her a piece of his mind, he gasped and blushed seeing their current position: Kagome was in his arms and their legs were intertwined. Not hearing Inuyasha's insults, Kagome raised her head to Inuyasha's face and gasped. The sun that shone through her window made his hair look like fresh fallen snow and his eyes looked like the purest kind of honey. There was something in his eyes that she didn't know but it was always there when he looked at Kikyou.

-_'Kikyou died recently…he still didn't walked over it…I'm sure he sees Kikyou when he looks at me. I'm just a replacement for him…Why does it have to hurt so badly?' _she bitterly thought, but didn't knew what Inuyasha really thought in that moment.

_-'Dammit! Does she always look this fucking beautiful every time she wakes?! Kami, what wouldn't I do just to see her like this every morning, in my arms…Wait! In my arms?!"_

In a second, Inuyasha pushed himself from her and tumbled on the floor.

-"Sorry! I didn't…I…It's my fault! I shouldn't! I…" he stammered.

Kagome blinked and looked at him. He was with his back to her and was mumbling something. She thought that she would hear words like "wench" or "bitch" but she caught words like "half-breed", "lowly", "disgusting". She sighed. Even if it's the thousandth time she would say this, she will say it again. He didn't deserve being called that way. He was her friend…more than just a friend. She crawled off the bed and sat beside him.

-"Inuyasha?"

He turned from her embarrassed. Kagome sighed. She knew that it will be hard.

-_'How could she still sit next to me? I can't touch her like that! Damned fucking dream! I'm so weak!' _he cursed himself but he awaked when he felt a pair of arms embracing him. He felt like the time when Kagome embraced him after he killed a group of bandits. Her body was so warm against his…

-"Thank you, Inuyasha, for last night," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

It was like his whole body stopped functioning after she kissed him. The feel of her soft lips on his skin remained even after she excused herself and left. He touched his cheek. She really kissed him! And this time he wasn't in dander of being lost to his demon side! He didn't realize but a smile like no other came on his lips.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the day went uneventful. Kagome went to school for some test and Inuyasha remained home resting in Goshinboku, waiting for her return. Looking at the position of the sun, he realized that Kagome will return shortly. After a couple of minutes he sensed her before he could see her.

-"Boy, what a day…" she said to no one in particular. "At least I passed the math test…"

-"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he jumped from the tree, scaring her.

-"Watch what you're doing, Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.

-"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled back.

-"You could have killed me to death!"

-"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" he said as he got her backpack. "Hurry up; we've got to go back."

-"I know that; just give me some time to breathe! We'll go back after lunch!"

-"Okay…"

They entered the house, Kagome heading to her room and Inuyasha waited in the living. A few moments later, Souta came.

-"Tadaima Mama, nee-chan, Jii-chan!"

-"Welcome back, Souta. How was it at school today?" his mother asked him.

-"Great! I had arts and crafts today and I made something out of clay! I can't wait to show it to Inu-no-nii-chan!"

-"Looks like you're right on time. He's already here."

-"Really?!" He then dashed in the living where Inuyasha was playing with Buyo. "Inu-no-nii-chan!"

-"Hey there, runt!" Inuyasha said, still playing with the cat.

-"I have something for you, Inu-no-nii-chan," Souta said as he searched through his bag.

In the same time Kagome came down.

-"What is it?" she said as she saw Souta searching in his bag.

Souta then pulled something out of his bag. It was a blue plastic box. Inuyasha scented something in the air and it came from the box. He got closer and smelled it.

-"Smells like dirt…"

-"Yeah, I made it from clay today," Souta said as he opened the box, revealing a sculpture of Inuyasha.

-"Wha…?" Inuyasha said looking at his clay copy.

-"Whoa, nice work, Souta," Kagome said as she shuffled her brothers' hair. "You've made a nice job. It really looks like Inuyasha."

-"Nee-chan!" he said as he tried to free himself from her sisters' grasp.

Not paying attention to the activity in the room, Inuyasha was still looking at the clay doll. It didn't look exactly like him, but still, it was nicely done.

_-'That runt has some talent…'_

He suddenly had some memories that he thought he had forgotten: he was a small kid and his mother was showing him how to make clay figurines. His mother was very talented when making them; sometimes they looked like they could come to life. He could remember the time when he cried, saying that he wouldn't be as good as her, but his mother was always beside him, smiling at his attempts and holding him when he damaged some of them.

-"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she waved he hand in front of his face.

-"Huh?" Inuyasha awaked from his day dream.

-"Souta wants to say something," Kagome said pointing at her brother.

-"Whadda ya want, runt?"

-"I was wondering…do you want to take the doll?" Souta asked.

-"You want to give me your doll? Why me?"

-"Because you are my hero, Inu-no-nii-chan! You saved nee-chan a thousand times, and that's a good reason for me!"

-"Well…she is a handfu-OW! Why did you do that for?!" he yelled when Kagome jabbed him in the side.

-"Will you take it?" Souta asked again.

-"Well…I…" He then felt a light pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagomes' face. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, runt. You did a nice job with it."

Souta smiled and gave him a hug.

-"Thanks, Inu- no-nii-chan. You're the best."

-"Keh!"

Kagome smiled. Her brother really loved him. All her family saw him like a member of it, even Jii-chan. She sighed. A lot has passed in almost 3 years. She met him, then Shippou, then Miroku and Sango. She had friends all over Feudal Japan, of all kinds: youkai, hanyou and humans. Sometimes she thought of Feudal Japan as a new home…wait…it was her new home! Sango was like a sister, Miroku was like her brother and Shippou was like her son. And Inuyasha…he was the most important person to her. She knew about his past, about his mother and about Kikyou, although the Kikyou part had hurt her in the past, but she continued to remain by his side, fighting against Naraku until he will be destroyed. From there it will be Inuyashas' choice. She loved him but she didn't know if he loved her. She knew that he kissed her when she did the same to save him from the darkness of his soul, but she thought that he didn't meant it; he wasn't himself in that time. The only thing she knew is that he had a slight affection towards her, just as a friend though, but after this morning…she didn't know what to think. Every time he embraced her, she felt safe in his arms, but this morning, she felt being loved. She didn't know why, but something in his aura told her that being in his arms was just…right.

-"Hey, wench!"

Kagome woke up from her day-dream.

-"Wha?"

-"Are you ready? I said we're going back now!"

-"Okay, we're going. Just wait in my room; I have some packing to do."

-"Alright." And with that he went upstairs.

With the help of her mother she placed all she needed in her yellow bag. All that remained were her clothing and her books, so she went upstairs. When she entered she found Inuyasha sitting on the floor, back against her bed, with the clay doll in his hand and with a far away look on his face. By the look of it, he was thinking about something important. She tried to close the door as quietly as she could but he heard her.

-"Hey."

-"Sorry. Did I disturb you?" Kagome asked.

-"Nah…just thinking a little…" he said and resumed looking at the doll.

Kagome sat beside him. He was wearing a face that she knew very well. The same face he had after Kikyou died. She had become a _**clay doll**_ after all! Trying to place the bitter thought in the back of her mind, she turned her attention to something else.

-"Souta did a pretty good job. The doll looks pretty much like you."

-"Yeah…" Inuyasha said still staring out.

Getting annoyed by Inuyashas' behavior, she grabbed his forelocks.

-"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

-"What's wrong with you, wench?! Can't someone think in peace for a minute without their hair pulled off their head?!"

-"That's the point! You never look like that! The only time when you look like that is when you think about Kikyou!" Kagome said and Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "I know that you're still sad because she was killed by Naraku and that you will always care for her but we will avenge her by killing Naraku!"

-"Oi! I wasn't thinking about her! Do you think my mind is always on Kikyou?! I have a whole life to think about, wench!" Inuyasha yelled irritated, causing Kagome to gasp. _'Damnit! Can't she fucking understand that Kikyou is out of my life! Sure that I will still have something for her, but it wasn't love! I thought that it was but it wasn't! That stupid, idiotic, hard-headed… caring, beautiful wench!'_

A long silence followed. Kagome stood up.

-"I'm sorry…I'm going to finish packing…" she said and headed to her wardrobe. _"I'm so stupid!!! How could I be so selfish! And now Inuyasha is angry on me, I'm sure of it! Baka, baka BAKA!!!"_

Inuyasha could sense in her aura that she was sad. He could smell the salt that was about to surface. He had to straighten things up.

-"I was thinking about my mother…" he said.

-"Huh?" Kagome turned to him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

-"My mom used to make clay dolls and teach me how to make them. She was really good at this thing. I remember that we had like a dozen of her dolls, and every one of it was like ready to come to life."

-"She was really talented if the dolls were so good," Kagome said as she sat beside him.

-"Yeah, she was... One day, when I thought that I was good enough, I tried to make one that looked like her, but…"

-"But?"

-"I wanted for it to be a surprise, so I went to a cave close to the river and I hide it there. When it was done, I ran to give it to my mother, but some older boys came in my way. They took my doll and began throwing her in the air making fun of me for being a hanyou. I tried to catch it but it was too high. One then caught it and stretched it to give it to me, but as I was to touch it, he smashed it to the ground…"

-"My God…!" Kagome gasped.

-"I was so sad because I worked so hard to make it. I tried hard to make it like my mothers' dolls. I wanted to give the doll like a present for her. I remember coming to her, crying because the doll I worked so hard to make for her was ruined, but she said that it was nothing and that she was proud of me..."

At the time when he was done, Kagome was with her face in her hands, crying.

-"Oi, wench! Why are you crying?" he said.

-"Because you didn't deserved it!"

-"Kagome, lots of humans and youkai treat hanyous like that."

-"But it isn't fair! Just because your appearance humans treat you bad, and because your human heart, youkai treat you the same! You are a person!" she said through sobs.

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed, and stretched his arm to wipe her tears.

She looked at him with teary eyes.

-"I don't mind you're appearance. On the inside you are just like everyone. You have a human heart and human emotions and they appear even in your hanyou appearance. I know that you act all grumpy because you try to hide your emotions, but sometimes it's okay to show them, even if it's hard."

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha said his eyes wide. _"How could she read me so well?! She is really amazing…"_

Kagome stood up and wiped the tears on her face.

-"I don't mind how you look and what you are, Inuyasha, but you are my friend and that is what matters." After a while she said, "Well, we must return to the others. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

She was about to go to the wardrobe but a clawed hand stopped her. She looked at Inuyasha who had the bangs over his eyes.

-"Inuyasha?" she asked uncertain.

Inuyasha raised his head and Kagome gasped. His eyes held the same warmth like this morning but it was pointed towards her.

-_'It was something I said?'_ she thought.

-"Kagome…I'm not good with words but…thank you."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned to her touch and grabbed her hand with his own.

-"It's nothing to thank me, Inuyasha. This is what friends are for." She said and embraced him. He did the same. "I'm glad that I could help you with something."

Inuyasha pushed her to see her face. She smiled at him. He couldn't take it anymore! It was now or never! He leaned closer. Kagome gasped and her heart began to beat faster. Her body wasn't functioning but her mind was working.

_-'Is he…is he going to kiss me?!' _she said in her mind. _'This must be a beautiful dream, but it isn't!'_

Instinctively, she closed her eyes and awaited the kiss. Their lips almost touched but…

-_**"Inu-no-nii-chan! Nee-chan!" **_Soutas' voice was heard from behind the door. In a second, Inuyasha and Kagome flew apart when her brother came in. "Nee-chan! Mama forgot to give you some new things for the aid kit."

Trying to hide her disappointment and growing anger, Kagome said as calmly as she could:

-"Thanks Souta for bringing them to me."

-"No problem. See you when you leave." And with that he left.

Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed.

-'_A perfect moment…ruined by my brother…'_

The same thought was in Inuyashas' mind as well.

-_'That runt! He picked the fucking perfect moment to come in!'_

He heard Kagome finish her bag and left the room.

-"Fucking great!" he growled under his breath, and was ready to punch the floor. He sighed. So close…He almost kissed her, but that brother of hers ruined everything.

Kagome entered the room after a few minutes. He could smell the salt that emanated from her and could see the redness in her eyes. She was as disappointed as him.

-"Okay, Inuyasha. Let's go."

He was instantly by her side and grabbed her bag. Kagome smiled. He was so caring. How could almost everybody hate him because of his provenience? They exited the room and said their good-byes to the rest of the family and entered the shed that hold the well. Kagome sighed as she closed the door.

-"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

-"Nothing…let's just go to the others."

-"Okay," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the well, the blue light engulfing them.

**Sorry it took so long to post, but I didn't have any good ideas :P**

**Please review. ^^**


	3. True feelings

**I do not own Inuyasha. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in Feudal Japan. He was the first one to jump out of the well, carrying Kagomes backpack. He stretched his arm into the well and grabbed her hand, pulling her out. She smiled at him but he knew that it was a false one. He wasn't the only one that could be read; he too could read Kagome and her actions, and now, her fake smile tried to hide the sadness behind her eyes. He knew how she felt. He too was disappointed because her brother came into the room, stopping them from kissing. They were so close…He had almost felt her lips. But he mustn't give up. There will be more chances in the future, but now, he had to make her feel better. He didn't like how she looked, plus, she's gonna scare all the people in the village with that fake smile of hers!

-"Um, Kagome?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

She turned to him with the fakest smile ever.

-"Of course, Inuyasha! Never better!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

_-'This will be harder than I thought…I have to think of something else.'_

They arrived in front of Goshinboku. Kagome stopped. Inuyasha also stopped trying to guess what was on her mind. Kagome raised her head at the place where Inuyasha was pinned 50 years ago.

-"This is…" she began.

-"…the place where we've met…" Inuyasha continued for her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

-"Yeah…" she said, feeling much better.

-"How long did it passed from then?" he asked.

-"I think that almost 3 years," she said.

-"Three years in which I saved your ass for a thousand times" he laughed.

-"Hey!" She was about to sit him but heard him laughing. She began to giggle.

Inuyasha stopped to listen to her giggle.

_-'Kami, how I love her. I still can't believe that I thought that she was Kikyou. But she isn't. She is better than Kikyou. She is Kagome. MY Kagome. Strong, caring, beautiful…'_

-"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

-"Huh?"

-"Boy, Inuyasha. You sure day-dream a lot recently."

-"Keh!"

Kagome giggled and headed on, but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at his serious face.

-"Inuyasha?" she asked.

-"Kagome, does the thing that happened still bothers ya?"

Kagomes eyes widened before they looked in the ground. Inuyasha could feel the change in her aura and could smell the saltiness of her tears that she tried to hold in.

-"Inuyasha…let's just go to the others," she said quietly and began to walk to the village.

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the Goshinboku, his hands on the sides of her head, his amber eyes looking directly in her chocolate ones. What was wrong with him?! She just wanted to go to the others and forget this whole thing!

-"What's wrong with you?!" she said.

-"Answer my question, Kagome…" he said quietly, looking at her. "Does it hurt you because Souta came in?"

She averted her eyes from his, tears still streaming. She felt Inuyashas gentle touch as he whipped some of them only to be replaced by others in a salty stream.

-"I…I…" she said with a shaken voice.

-"Kagome, please tell me…"

She then began to cry, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't hide it anymore.

-"Yes, Inuyasha! It did!"

Inuyasha smiled. He took her hands from her face. She looked at him with teary eyes. He whipped her tears with his callused thumb, his other hand still on the tree. He delicately grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

-"I'm happy to hear that…" he said as he leaned closer.

Kagomes heart beat fast and her breath hitched.

_-'We're alone now…No one will disturb us…'_ She closed her eyes and waited what she wanted this whole time.

Their lips almost touched but…

-"Kagome!" a squeaky voice was heard.

They flew apart. Again.

_-'What the hell happened this time?!'_ Inuyasha growled.

A small ball of hair jumped in Kagomes arms.

-"Kagome, you're back! I missed you so much!" Shippou said happily.

-"Yes I am Shippou. I missed you too," Kagome tried to sound normally. _'WHY?!!!'_

Shippou turned to Inuyasha, pointing a finger at him.

-"Oi! Inuyasha! If you ever upset Kagome again, I'll make Miroku stick a sutra on your face!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he growled.

-"Why you! You're going to get it, runt!"

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha cringed because of Kagomes tone, knowing that "the word" could follow soon enough. But it never came out. He opened one eye and looked at Kagome. She glanced at him then looked at Shippou.

-"Shippou, just go to the others. We'll catch up."

-"Okay, Kagome! I'll go find the others and we'll meet at Kaede," the kitsune said as he ran off to the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Shippou vanished from sight.

-"Damned runt!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

-"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

-"But…"

-"I said it's okay," she said as she looked at him and Inuyasha could see in her eyes that she was honest. "Let's just go to the others, okay?"

-"Keh," Inuyasha said as he took her yellow bag.

-"Oh, come on, Inuyasha…You're sad because Shippou came?"

-"I didn't say that we-!"

He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Kagome gave him a peck on the lips.

-"Happy now?" she giggled.

He was so shocked that he didn't observe that Kagome went ahead on the road. It was like her kiss shut his whole body down. Only when he heard her he came back.

-"Inuyasha!"

-"Huh?" he came back to his senses.

-"Race ya!" Kagome yelled and ran forward on the road.

Inuyasha smiled and then smirked. He tightened his grip on her bag and ran after her.

-"Feh! You aren't escaping from me, wench!" he yelled as he ran after Kagomes trail.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the woods but she knew that eventually he will catch up. Sometimes she really loved these kinds of things even if it meant a game of catch, walking side by side or being carried on his back, hearing his heartbeat and feeling the wind in her hair as she flew through the air.

She then heard him behind her. She laughed and picked up her speed but eventually she was scooped in a pair of powerful arms.

-"Caught you, wench!" Inuyasha said playfully as he continued running.

-"Yeah, you got me" Kagome laughed as she nuzzled closer to him. "Now let's go to the others."

-"Hang on, wench. You'll have a bumpy ride!" Inuyasha said as he leapt onto the trail to the villag

~*~*~*~

Thanks to Inuyashas speed they arrived at the village in no time. The villagers greeted them as they made their daily activities. They arrived at a small hut and entered. The image of an old lady greeted them.

-"Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha. Nice ye returned."

-"Thank you, Kaede-sama," Kagome greeted.

After they made themselves comfortable, Inuyasha asked.

-"Oi, Baba, where are the others?"

-"Inuyasha, be more respectable with Kaede-sama!" Kagome said.

-"Keh!"

Kaede laughed but answered Inuyashas question.

-"The others are in the village, helping some of the villagers, but I think that Shippou went to find them. I think that they found something that would interest ye."

-"Finally some action!" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. "I bet it's a Jewel Shard they found about!"

After a few minutes the faces of Sango, Miroku and Shippou came in. Kagome embraced Sango and begun talking about the important news they had. It seemed that was a rumor about a Shikon Shard in a cave next to a village. Miroku said that certain strange activities happened in the last few days: frequent earthquakes, mud slides and a couple people even heard voices in the cave that weren't human.

-"Voices?" Inuyasha said. "Maybe there was someone making fun in there."

-"Could be, Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "But some people that entered the cave never came back."

-"Keh! Sounds like that's the work of a youkai that's in the cave!"

-"That explains the voices, but what explains the earthquakes and the mud slides? It didn't rained recently to produce the mud slides and the earthquakes…they were in the same place and never felt in other regions. That's strange…"

-"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he clenched his fist. "We'll head there and take care of that demon and get the Jewel Shard"

-"We should prepare for the journey then," Miroku said. "The distance is that of a day and a half and the road is rough."

-"Keh! Not a problem for me!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed.

-_'Not for him, but for us. I have a feeling that it will be a looooong way…'_

~*~*~*~

In a few hours they were ready and on their way to the village where the rumor had begun. It was a nice day. The birds were chirping, the wind blew softly but the only problem was a full of energy hanyou.

-"Hey, Inuyasha, could we stop and rest a little?" Shippou asked.

-"No."

-"Aw, c'mon! You always say that!"

"So?!"

-"We're tired! We've been walking for hours!"

-"But you didn't even walk! You've sat in Kagomes basket!"

-"I was referring to them!" Shippou said as he pointed to Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "They are "weak humans" as you tell them. They need more rest than us!"

-"Keh!"

-"I think that Shippou has a point, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I think that a rest is acceptable."

-"Yeah," Kagome said. "My feet are killing me!"

-"It's because you've been pushing that metal thing of yours all this time!"

-"Hey! It's called a _**bike**_ and Mama bought it for me!" Then she made those eyes that she knew that Inuyasha couldn't resist. "Please, Inuyasha. Can we rest?"

Inuyasha looked at her and scoffed a slight blush on his cheeks.

-"Feh! Fine. We'll rest a bit, but we'll continue until night falls!"

-"Okay, Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed as she searched in her bag for the supplies she packed.

They ate in peace for a couple of minutes, Inuyasha eating two ramen boxes. After that, they resumed their journey until the sun hid behind the horizon.

-"It seems that we have to stop for the night," Miroku said.

-"Yeah," Sango agreed. "This day was hard enough and the rest of the road ahead will be harder."

Kagome stretched.

-"What would I do for a nice hot bath."

-"Me too," Sango agreed.

Shippou adventured in the woods. Between some bushes he sensed the smell of minerals. As he passed the bushes he yelled.

-"There's a hot spring here!"

-"Really?" Kagome said as her eyes shone. "Now I can have a really nice bath!"

Inuyasha sighed.

-"Looks like we ain't moving from here…" He turned to the others. "We'll camp here for the night. I'll go and catch some fish from the nearby stream." He turned to Shippou. "Runt, keep eyes on the bozu. I don't want him to put a single eye on the girls."

-"You got it, Inuyasha!" Shippou said as he stood straight and did a salute.

Miroku sighed.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the girls made themselves comfortable in the warm, spring water. It was a nice chance to get cleaned and to chat without being in front of the boys, especially in front of Miroku. Sango looked at Kagome and saw that something was on her mind.

-"Kagome?"

-"Wha?"

-"Is it something wrong? You look spaced out."

-"No, it's nothing, really," Kagome said.

-"Kagome," Sango said. "I know that something is on your mind. If it will make you feel better…"

Kagome sighed.

-"I don't know, Sango-chan…"

-"Is it about Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded and began to tell her what happened.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was returning with the fresh fish that he fished in the nearby river. He passed close to the spring where the girls were when he heard Sango:

-"He tried to kiss you!"

This was something that he wouldn't want to miss. He crawled closer, without making noise and heard the conversation.

~*~*~*~

-"So, did he kiss you?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

-"He didn't. Souta came in."

-"How unpleasant."

-"Yeah, it was…I was so upset. I thought that I wouldn't have a chance like that ever again but…"

-"But?" Sango repeated.

-"As we came to this side, I was still upset and he tried to talk to me but I refused. I began to walk away, trying to pass over it but he pinned me to the Goshinboku. I told him to let me go and return to the village but he asked me if the thing with Souta still bothered me. I didn't tell him but he still pushed it. I couldn't take it anymore; I broke in tears and told him the truth."

-"And what did he do?" Sango asked her, anticipation on her face.

-"He told me that he was happy that I told him that and then…"

-"He kissed you!" Sango said and Kagome giggled.

-"At first I thought that he will but…"

-"But? Kagome, the tension is killing me!"

-"Shippou came…"

A long silence sat upon the girls.

-"Shippou came?" Sango repeated.

- "Uh-huh…" Kagome nodded.

-"Awww…He ruined everything, but…"

*crack*

Sango heard a twig snap and suddenly looked at a bush and made a gesture to Kagome to be quiet and to play along. Then she took a boulder next to her with inhuman strength and speed yelling, "Take this!"

-"OW!" was herd from the bush and Mirokus' body fell next to the spring. Kagome yelled and wrapped her body with a towel. Sango wrapped herself in a towel as well, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and stood above Miroku, her shadow upon him. After a few moments, Miroku woke to the sight of Sangos' anger.

-"You stupid monk! I swear that after I finish with you…!!!"

Miroku raised himself.

-"My dear, beautiful Sango, it's not like that! I was just searching for some firewood and accidentally came here!"

-"If I had Inuyashas' sword I would make sure that no one would bear your child in this life or in your next hundred lives."

Miroku tried to escape Sangos fury but he knew that it will be hard. He tried to leave slowly.

-"My dear Sango, T-T-Tetsusaiga won't transform for you…It will be just a blunt sword in human hands!"

-"ALL THE MORE PAINFUL IT WILL BE TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, YOU JERK!!!"

With that, Miroku ran screaming like a little girl. Sango got her clothes and her giant boomerang and ran hot on his trail, leaving Kagome alone. She sighed. Maybe Sango was like that sometimes, but she knew that, deep inside, she really loved Miroku. She grabbed her hairbrush and sat on a rock on the edge of the spring. She loved Inuyasha, didn't she? Of course she did! She really loved him, but…did he? He really tried to kiss her two times by now! Isn't that enough?! She sighed again and begun brushing her hair, humming a song.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha looked at the way Sango chased Miroku.

-_'Damned runt! I told him to take care of the bozu!' Then he took a deep breath. 'Good thing that I wasn't the one that was caught. I wouldn't want to be __**sat **__by Kagome and __**beaten **__by Sango in the same fucking day!' _

He sighed and looked upon **his **Kagome.

_-'She would have laughed in my face if she would hear this…No one would like to be with a hanyou…Not even her. She will leave one day…' _He looked as she begun to comb her hair. He sniffed the air._ 'Kami, she smells wonderful…I shouldn't stay here. The others must wonder where the hell I am!' _Just when he was about to leave a sweet melody glued him to his place.

~*~*~*~

Kagome began singing without knowing that she had a one-man audience:

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

~*~*~*~

**-**_‚Is she singing about her feelings?' _Inuyasha thought. He didn't really know if she felt that way, but the true thing was that he really felt that way. When she slept in his lap or next to him, he had the greatest dreams of all. She was so real that he could almost feel her. He was happy when she was next to him. He couldn't live without her next to him. He was weak without her! He couldn't breath, he couldn't fight, he couldn't function normally without her by his side! Truly it was hard to survive without her.

**~*~*~*~**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

**~*~*~*~**

He remembered the times when they were about to kiss. His heart beat fast and powerful. He felt that he wasn't on earth but flying in heaven. When they've touched he could feel electricity in the areas. Her body felt so nice against his...Even when she was on his back...feeling her body on his...feeling her smooth legs on his hands...

_-‚AH!!! Don't think about it!' _He shook his head.

~*~*~*~

Kagomes song continued as she continued to comb her hair: **  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

~*~*~*~

It was true that they've been together in good and bads: when battling Naraku, when she came to him after he killed a group of bandits, when he was about to loose his heart to the darkness inside Kaguyas' mirror, when Kikyou died and he was about to loose himself to Kaous' illusion of Kikyou...She was everytime next to him. In good and in bad.

-‚_Why, Kagome...Why help a hanyou like me? I don't deserve your help after all I've done to you…'_

_~*~*~*~_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was left speechless. Her song was so sad but it was beautiful. Just when he thought that he couldn't love her more, this made his heart stop. His heart beat rapidly and his lungs tried to find air. She was really incredible…

-'_She really is an incredible woman.'_

~*~*~*~

Kagome placed her hairbrush in her lap and sighed. She could feel tears behind her eyes.

-_'I'm so weak,' _she laughed as she whipped some tears from her eyes.

She really loved him. Even if he still had feelings for Kikyou, she loved him! Every time when he tried to kiss her, when she looked in his eyes she could see something warm that left her speechless and made her legs feel like jelly. Her face lightened. She really had to tell him! She really had to throw this weight off her heart! She knew that it will be hard but…

-_'I really have to tell him that I love him…'_***snap***__"Who's there?!"

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha remained in his place looking at Kagome. He then felt the smell of tears but it disappeared as fast as it came and saw that something was hard on her mind.

-_'She's not the single one…'_ he thought. He really had to tell her! Tell her that he loved her! Tell her that he couldn't live without her! But he knew that he wasn't good with words. Every time he tried to say something good, his mouth had other plans and ruined everything!

-_'But not this time!' _ This time he will do it! He will do it! _'I'll do it!' _He thought as he punched the ground, snapping a twig in the process.

_**-"Who's there?!"**_ he heard Kagome yell.

_-'Fuck!'_

_~*~*~*~_

-"Who's there?!" Kagome asked as she heard a sound coming from the bushes. It could be anyone, from Sango to the others, to a random villager, to a demon. She tensed. She slowly reached to her bow and arrows and knocked an arrow. She pointed to the bush from where she heard the sound.

-"Show yourself! Show yourself or I will fire!" she said, not tearing her gaze from the bush. She heard a gulp and a soft curse. A gentle breeze brought something silver to her view. "Inuyasha?" She heard a gasp. She relaxed and placed her bow beside her. "You can come out, Inuyasha, it's okay."

Silver dog ears appeared at fist then Inuyasha showed himself from behind the bush, looking away, not to see her in that state.

-"Sorry I disturbed you," he said, red spreading on his face. "I'll leave."

As he tried to leave, he heard water sloshing and felt a pair of arms embrace him from the back. He remained sill.

-"K-Kagome?" he looked at her.

-"Please," she pleaded. "Please stay with me."

He looked at her with huge eyes but then they softened. He turned around, letting Kagome cuddle at his chest and embraced her, making a low comforting growl. His hands begun to draw small circles on her back. He tensed when he realized that she was wearing just a towel.

-"Um, Kagome?" He blushed.

-"What?"

-"Um…I…Um…Damnit! You're still in a towel! Please don't sit me!!!" He braced himself to do a nose dive in the dirt but nothing came.

-"Inuyasha?" He opened one eye and looked at Kagome and saw her smiling. "I trust you, Inuyasha. I know that you won't do anything I wouldn't like. I won't sit you just because I'm in a towel and that I was the one that let you embrace me."

-"But-?" Inuyasha tried to say something but was shushed by Kagomes' finger.

-"And no, I don't care if you are a hanyou, Inuyasha," she said before she took her finger off his lips. "You don't have to be disgusted by what you are. You are special, Inuyasha." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You are special to me." And then she pressed her lips on his.

Inuyasha was taken aback when he felt her soft lips on his. His whole body was shut down. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak.

_-'Did she just KISSED me?!'_

Sensing that he didn't return the kiss, Kagome pulled back.

-"Sorry about it," she said as she felt tears in her eyes. "I'll just-"

Faster that she could think, Inuyasha took his haori, placed it on her shoulders and pulled her in a breathtaking kiss. He was too stunned before to move any part of his body, but the smell of her tears brought him back. His Kagome had kissed him! He wanted to howl. Wanting to show her that he felt the same, he placed his haori on her shoulders, to make her fell more comfortable, and kissed her. He didn't care if someone caught them in that moment! He waited for this moment too long! They stopped for air.

-"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed but was silenced by another kiss from Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took that time to slip his tongue into her mouth. She responded by kissing him fiercely, their tongues having a battle in witch none gave up. She moaned into his mouth and he grunted. She lost her balance but he caught her, placing her softly on the grassy ground, not breaking the kiss. He couldn't stop even if he wanted. Kagome's smell, her taste, her feel was driving him nuts! Kagome reached for a fuzzy ear and began massaging it earning a growl from the hanyou.

-"I have to tell you what that does to me, wench!" Inuyasha growled in the kiss, but Kagome just smiled.

They parted for air, looking in each others' eyes. They were both flushed and panting.

-"I love you so much, Inuyasha…" Kagome finally said after she stopped panting.

Inuyasha felt warmth in his heart. She told him that she loved him! He had to say it now! He had to tell her how he felt! He had to tell her that her feelings were mutual!

-"Kagome…" _'Say it!!!' _his mind yelled at him. "I…I…" Now he had to stammer. _'C'mon you idiot! Three little words: I love you!!! Say them!' _his human side yelled. _**'Show our bitch who's the alpha here! Make her submit!' **_his demon side growled.

Inuyasha growled. Why was it so hard to say it?!

-"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seeing the turmoil in him. He turned to her and she smiled at him. She knew that he wasn't good with words but, hey, actions spoke better than words and what he did just a few minutes ago spoke a lot.

Inuyasha looked at her smile and understood. How could she read him so well? He gave her another kiss, this time more chaste and got up, pulling her with him. As she was up, her towel dropped. They both blushed. Kagome quickly covered her naked body with his haori and he rapidly turned around.

-_'Kami! Don't think about a naked Kagome under your haori! Don't think about a naked Kagome under your haori! I gotta get out of here before I jump on her!" _"I'm going to bring the fish to the camp okay?" he said and he disappeared before Kagome could say something.

When she arrived at camp a few minutes later, she saw the fish already on the fire, and the others around it. Miroku was having a bump on his head and a bruised eye, Sango was really pissed off and Shippou was coloring. She looked at Inuyasha who was at the base of a tree nearby. She smiled at him and offered him his haori. Seeing her smile he blushed but took his haori and looked away. Good that the others weren't looking. They ate in silence and went to bed, resting themselves for a new day.

**~*~*~*~**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter.**

**Song: Cascada – Everytime we touch. (Do not own it!)**

**Please review if you like it.**


	4. Confessions

**I DO NOT OWN INIUASHA. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

Kagome woke up when the suns' razes reached her eyes. She rubbed them then yawned and stretched. She looked around the camp and saw that everyone was sleeping; except for Inuyasha…she knew that he was awake even if his eyes were closed. She grabbed her towel and left the camp slowly. She headed to the small stream nearby. When she arrived she washed the sleep from her eyes.

-"Ah, that feels nice!" she said as she felt the cool liquid on her face.

-"Hey," he heard a voice behind her and turned to see Inuyasha coming at her.

-"Hey," she greeted him with a sweet smile and continued to wipe her face with the towel.

Inuyasha just looked at her, the morning sun dancing on her features, her scent engulfing his senses.

-_'Why couldn't I tell her?! She told me that she loved me, damnit! Why is it so hard?! They were just three little words but it was like my mouth had a brain of its own and it ruined everything! Why do I feel like that when I'm in front of you, Kagome? Why is it when I am with you I loose all my courage? Why can't I say how I feel for you even if I want to?! WHY?!' _He looked at Kagomes' smile and his heart fluttered. He felt his knees getting weak.

Kagome rose and came next to him.

-"Let's go. The others are surely up and we have to reach the village until sundown." She headed to the camp but stopped when she didn't hear him behind her. She turned to look at him. He was in the same place, just looking at her, the sun shining on his silver mane, his eyes burning with something she couldn't figure.

-"Inuyasha?"

In a second, she was wrapped around in a pair of powerful arms as she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was chaste but it was enough to show what their true feelings were. They parted and amber orbs melted in chocolate ones.

-"Kagome…"Inuyasha breathed, swimming in her beauty. _'I love you!'_

Kagome smiled as if she read his mind and embraced him for a few moments. She had to give him time. After she talked with him in her room she made a step when he told her about his mother but saying something like "I love you" was another thing. Kikyou died and he still recovered so it wasn't a good idea to push him further. She left his embrace and headed into the woods.

-"Well, let's go. Can't keep the others waiting."

He came beside her.

-"Yeah, and we have to kill a youkai and take the Jewel shard!"

They've returned to the campsite side by side exchanging smiles and holding hands. When they arrived at the camp the others were already up and preparing for the journey. They quickly ate breakfast and went on the road.

Sango looked at Kagome. She was walking close to Inuyasha…too close! Closer than ever!

-_'I wonder if anything happened between them? Even at breakfast they seemed a little different. Inuyasha seemed more relaxed and Kagome gave him an extra ramen box. And the look in their eyes…There was really a bond between them!' _Sango smiled. _'I'm really glad for you, Kagome-chan.'_

After a few snack stops and a youkai attack because of the Jewel shard they finally arrived at the village before sundown. They were lucky that they've arrived this fast because it was the new moon night and Inuyasha would transform into a human and loose his youkai power. Even before they entered they saw all the damage: damaged or destroyed houses, crops covered by earth, cracks in the ground; about half of the village was ruined by the youkais' attacks.

-"How horrible…" Kagome said.

-"Indeed," Sango agreed. "We really must help there people. If the demon continues, the whole village will disappear."

They were taken to the headmaster of the village from who they found that the earthquakes frequented in the last period and because most of the crops are under the earth, they wouldn't have enough food to feed the villagers. They also found that the daimyo of the lands had sent another group of fighters to fight the demon but no man from it came back.

-"What an idiot! Sending a handful of weak humans to kill a youkai…"

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

-"Inuyasha's right, Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "It is futile to send more people to their deaths if others didn't complete the duty." He turned to the headmaster. "We will take care of the demon. We will bring peace to this land again."

-"Oh, thank you so much, Houshi-sama. This village will always remember your help," the headman bowed respectfully. "Please accept to rest this night at my manor. We will be much honored."

-"It is us who are deeply honored," Miroku said as he bowed.

In that night they remained at the headmans' manor. After dinner, the girls went to take a bath in the nearby spring. Sliding in the warm water, the girls let all the day's stress fade away. Sango looked at Kagome from now and thought about the one from the day before. Kagome caught her stare.

-"What is it, Sango-chan?"

-"Oh, nothing, it's just…you seem different today? Did something happen?" She looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. "Is it between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed.

-"Well…yes."

-"Really?! What happened? Tell me everything!"

Kagome began to tell her how after she ran after Miroku she heard something from behind a bush. She told her that she prepared a bow and began to threaten anyone that was behind the bush. In the end it seemed that it was Inuyasha.

-"What a pervert! He peeped on you?!"

-"I don't know Sango, maybe, maybe not…but I don't think that he's that kind of guy. When he came out of the bush, he had such a guilty face. He tried to go away but I ran at him and hugged him. He hugged me back but then realized that I was only in a towel. He thought that I will sit him."

-"You were just in a towel?!"

-"Yeah, but…he didn't do anything I wouldn't like. I trust him, Sango."

-"I know he wouldn't do such a horrible thing. But I have only one question…Did he…"

-"…kiss me?" Kagome finished Sangos' question then got a dreamy look. "Yes he did. It was the most wonderful thing in the whole world. I can still feel my body tingle when I think about it!"

-"He kissed you when you were just in a towel?!"

-"No!" Kagome said. "He first placed his haori on me!"

-"Phew… I thought that he just jumped on you."

-"Sango-chan, I told you, he's not that kind of guy! He's so sweet and caring; he won't let anything bad happen to me."

-"I know, Kagome-chan. He really cares about you."

There was a long silence before Kagome broke it.

-"So, how was it with Miroku?"

-"Heh, I thought you'd never ask!"

-"I hope you didn't do anything to brutal!"

-"Neh, just a bump on the head and a punch in the eye, nothing too serious."

-"I thought that you will really cut his…"

-"No way! I know that sometimes I'm crazy but I'm not **that** crazy!"

-"I know. You **love** him too much," Kagome said as she splashed Sango.

-"Do not!" Sango splashed back.

-"Did too!" Kagome splashed back.

-"Okay…maybe a little," Sango said looking away blushing.

-"A little?" Kagome pushed.

-"A little more," Sango said blushing more.

-"Sango!"

-"Okay, Okay! I love him very much! Happy now?!" Sango yelled her face red as a tomato.

Kagome giggled.

-"Well, you did say that you will marry him and have his children."

-"Yeah, I did say that. But first we must destroy Naraku."

-"That's right. But, still, I'm happy for you, Sango-chan. Although he could be a pervert sometimes, he loves you very much. "

-"I know. Thanks, Kagome-chan," Sango said.

It was another long silence before Sango splashed Kagome.

-"What was that for?!" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes.

-"It's payback."

-"Oh, yeah?! Now you're going to get it!" Kagome laughed as she continued the water fight.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the boys were already in their room. Shippou was cuddled in Mirokus' lap, sleeping, Miroku was petting Kirara that was next to him and Inuyasha was against the wall in his normal position with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and his eyes closed, his black hair spilling behind him. Night of the new moon again…Miroku looked at him and remembered the first time when he saw him like this. It has been three years since they've been together. Surely that in the beginning he kidnapped Kagome to take the Jewel Shard from her and he wanted to suck him into the Wind Tunnel, but a lot has happened after they went in search for Naraku. He was quite stunned at first to see a girl who was traveling with a hanyou and a kitsune but as he begun to know them better he found out that the hanyou was trustful and the girl was an excellent friend. They grouped in search of Naraku and met more friends on the road. Thanks to Kagomes' big heart, the taijya, Sango, was accepted in the group even if she tried to kill Inuyasha, being deceived by Naraku. Kagome…she was a mysterious girl from the future who had the powers of a miko and removed the seal from the hanyou Inuyasha. She was the one who began to treat his wounded heart, ripped apart by betrayal and lie. Day after day, he saw them growing closer and closer. He was happy for them.

-_'Inuyasha, my friend, I'm happy that you found a girl…no… a woman like Kagome. You are really lucky to find someone to heal your heart and soul.'_

Inuyasha sensed Mirokus' eyes on him. He opened one eye.

-"What is it, bozu? Got sometin' with me?"

-"Nothing in particular, my friend," Miroku laughed as he scratched his head.

Inuyasha looked at him and keh-ed then looked at the door.

-"What's taking them so long?!"

-"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Can't resist without Kagome?"

-"Wh-What?!" Inuyasha blushed.

Miroku looked at him.

-"Tell me, Inuyasha, how is it going with her?"

-"What?!" Inuyasha blushed harder.

-"Don't make me repeat myself, Inuyasha…"

-"There's nothing between me and Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sighed and gently placed Shippou on the futon next to him. Kirara nuzzled next to Shippou. The kitsune stirred at first but resumed sleeping. He then came next to Inuyasha who tensed.

-"Inuyasha, I know you know that everybody knows about your relationship with Kagome. We've been together for three years my friend and we all know what happened in this time. We all know that you and Kagome have got closer." Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't responding to him he continued, "I know that my inappropriate behavior made you think that I am just a "pervert bozu" as you say, but you know…you can trust me, my friend. If you need any help, I am at your disposal."

Inuyasha tensed a little more before he let out a long sigh and his whole body relaxed in defeat. Miroku took this as a sign that he will open to him. He knew that his emotions were stronger now. He might have something serious if he gave up this fast.

-"I know that…I know that everyone knows about Kagome and me, but it's still hard to get used to it. Sometimes I think that it's all just a dream and I will wake up being pinned by Goshinboku with Kikyou in front of me, saying that I've betrayed her or being alone in the forest with youkai and human hunting me."

-"But Kikyou is resting now, my friend…this is no dream. You have a lot of friends that will never betray you and who trust you."

-"I know that…but I still don't believe it." Inuyasha looked at him. "You are a monk; Sango is a taijya … you two should hate me because of my demon side!"

-"Yes, that is true, but we couldn't hate you…you have a human side in you, Inuyasha. Even if your hanyou appearance betrays your kind, your heart is human. We know that you won't wound or, especially, kill innocent people."

Inuyasha gave a small chuckle.

-"Heh…Kagome said the same thing…she told me that she didn't mind how I look or what I am…for her I am a person."

Miroku smiled, proud of his friend.

-"Kagome has a big heart, hasn't she?"

-"Yeah…She always places the others' needs before hers."

It was a long silence before Miroku broke it.

-"You know that Kagome loves you…"

Inuyasha let out a long sigh.

-"Yeah…She told me a thousand times but I was too blind to see it! One time was when she said that she will always remain by my side, another time was when Narakus' baby tried to steal her eyes and when she said that she loved me like a hanyou…" He clenched his fist. "She was always by my side, not saying but showing it but I always made things worse!"

-"But my friend, you also showed it…you always protect her, you are always by her side…"

-"Yes, I know! But I want to say it! I want to tell her how much she means to me!" He almost yelled but then quieted. "She told me…"

-"Told you what?" Miroku asked.

-"She told me that she loves me, Miroku! She told me that but I couldn't! I wanted but I couldn't!" He began to shake from the emotions. _'Damned human night! I can't even control myself when I'm like this!'_

-"Inuyasha," Miroku said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you still mourn Kikyou and it is still hard to tell Kagome how you feel. Kikyou is your past, Kagome is your future. Kagome is another chance given to you by Kami to live _**and**_ love." Miroku smiled as he saw Inuyashas' face. "Don't make her wait too long. You don't know what three little words really mean for a lady…Believe me."

Inuyashas' eyes shone. Miroku patted him on the shoulder and tried to leave but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

-"Thanks, Miroku," he heard than smiled.

-"That is what friends are for, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Inuyasha only nodded, his bangs covering the emotions that swam in his eyes. A few moments later, the girls entered the room.

-"Ahh, that was a nice bath!" Kagome sighed.

-"You and your baths," Inuyasha said. "You're sure that you weren't a fish in another life?"

-"Hey!" she was about to give him a piece of her mind before she saw the smile on his face and decided to play his game. "Who knows?"

The night was silent as they slept. Just Inuyasha wasn't sleeping. Mirokus' words were still circling in his head.

_~-"Inuyasha," Miroku said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you still mourn Kikyou and it is still hard to tell Kagome how you feel. Kikyou is your past, Kagome is your future. Kagome is another chance given to you by Kami to live __**and**__ love." Miroku smiled as he saw Inuyashas' face. "Don't make her wait too long. You don't know what three little words really mean for a lady…Believe me." _~

-'_That Miroku may be a pervert bozu, but he sure knows how to pick his words…'_He scooted closer to Kagome and looked at her sleeping face. His heart warmed. _'I will tell her that I love her! This time for real! But after the mission…when we'll be alone…'_

With his heart at peace he left his body rest for the battle that will be the next day.

~*~*~*~

The night passed and a new day begun. Inuyasha woke up as the first ray of the sun appeared behind the horizon and felt the transformation of his body. He felt better having his youkai blood active again. Being human felt like being almost blind and his emotions went crazy. He looked at Kagome. Who is he to deserve her? She could have chosen anyone…Houjo, Akitoki even that flea-bitten wolf, Kouga but…she had chosen him. No one else would have chosen a hanyou, not even in a million years! But she…she looked passed his appearance and saw his heart, his soul and his mind. She was the one who healed him.

-_'She is my Kagome,'_ he thought as he took a stray hair that tickled her nose and placed it behind her ear.

Kagome stirred and opened her sleepy eyes.

-"Morning," Inuyasha said smiling.

-"Good morning," Kagome answered nuzzling at his hand.

Inuyasha blushed. It was still hard to get used to these kind of actions in front of the others but…

-_'It's not like the others don't know about it. Miroku knows, Sango surely found out from Kagome and the runt…he will find out eventually if he doesn't know it already."_

Kagome let loose of Inuyashas' hand and rose from her futon, stretching. Inuyasha loved how her back arched and her pajama top rose, showing parts of her smooth belly to his hungry view. He pushed the thought aside. When the others woke up a few moments later, Inuyasha and Kagome were already outside, relieving in the fresh, morning air.

-"Good morning you two," Sango said.

-"Good morning, Sango-chan," Kagome smiled.

-"Good morning, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Had an enjoyable awaking?" He had his lecherous spark in his eyes.

-_'Still being a moron, ey, bozu,'_ Inuyasha growled under his breath but stopped when Sango pulled at Mirokus' ear.

-"Come on, Houshi, leave the two alone. We have preparations to do…"

-"But my dear Sango!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked until the two disappeared from view. They both thanked Sango for that.

-_'And I really thought that the bozu was serious! Keh!' _Inuyasha mumbled. _'Old habits never change!'_

His attitude changed when he looked at Kagome. How he'd love to kiss her right now, but he couldn't. If the people in the village saw him with her they would think of her as a youkai whore or something. He wouldn't want to do that to her. She wasn't like that and didn't deserve that. Maybe when they'll be outside the village…

-"I wonder where Sango and Miroku went?" Kagome asked then rose. "I'm going to look for them."

-"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said as he followed her.

They went in the direction where Sango and Miroku went but stopped when Inuyasha scented them. Their scent was coming from behind a bush. They approached slowly and peered through the foliage. Quickly they blushed and turned away.

-"I think that we should leave them alone," Inuyasha whispered.

-"Uh-huh…" Kagome nodded.

They backed away quietly leaving them alone. Behind the bushes, Sango and Miroku were in a full kissing session. They were kissing tenderly then Miroku grabbed her butt. Her eyes shot open. His did too, getting a scared look on his face. She smiled and continued to kiss him. He didn't know what to do, but he continued just squeezing her but, but jumped when she did the same. He blushed. But they both began to giggle, and then hugged.

~*~*~*~

After they had breakfast and thanked for the hospitability they left the village in search for the youkai. The headmaster told them that the cave in which the youkai dwelled was up north.

-"Kagome," Shippou said as they walked. "You said that your brother made a clay doll that looked as Inuyasha?"

-"Yeah."

-"That's great! Can I see it?"

-"You can see it after we finish with the demon!" Inuyasha said.

-"Inuyasha, what's wrong to show the puppet to Shippou?" Kagome asked.

-"Nothing, but we have to hurry or we'll never kill that youkai!"

Kagome sighed but pulled out the plastic box from her bag and showed the puppet to Shippou.

-"Whoa! It really looks like Inuyasha!"

-"Keh!"

Kagome placed it in her hands.

-"Yes it really does. Inuyasha is like a hero to Souta."

-"Hey!"

-"What? It's true!"

-"Keh!" Inuyasha said blushing.

They walked for a few more minutes until Sango saw something behind some rocks. It was a large cave.

-"Keh! Looks like it!"

-"Yeah," Kagome said. "I can sense the Jewel Shard from here." She then felt a pull of jyaki close by. She looked around. It wasn't coming from Inuyasha nor Shippou or Kirara or the demon from the cave! The jyaki was coming from…the puppet.

-"What the-!"

-"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

-"I don't know but…There's jyaki coming from the puppet!"

-"Jyaki? From the puppet? Are you sure, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

-"I'm sure!"

In that moment the dolls' eyes blinked red and it jumped at Kagomes' chest. She began to scream and tried to get it off. Inuyasha was instantly by her side but the doll already jumped off with the jar of Jewel Shards.

-"Oh no! The Shards!" Kagome yelled.

-"He, he, he!" The doll laughed and disappeared in the cave.

-"What was that?!" Shippou asked.

-"Who cares! That doll has the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed the puppet in the cave.

The others were behind him, a single thought in their mind:

-"What's going on?!"


	5. The earth youkai

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

Inuyasha and the others ran inside the cave after the clay puppet that Souta made. It appeared that somehow it caught life, stole the bottle with shards from Kagomes' neck and disappeared into the cave.

-"How could a clay doll just came to life?!" Shippou asked as he was on Mirokus' shoulder.

-"I do not know, Shippou," Miroku said then turned to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, do you really felt jyaki coming from the doll?"

-"I'm positive! I felt jyaki but only after we were close to the cave."

Miroku thought for a minute.

-"There could be a chance that the youkai we're fighting could manipulate any type of soil and that could be the cause of the puppet coming alive."

-"Could be…"

As they went deeper in the cave it began to get darker and darker.

-"Damnit! It's too dark! I've lost that fucking doll!" Inuyasha growled.

-"Hold on! I've got some flashlights in my bag!" Kagome said as she searched her bag in search of the flashlights. She found two of them. "Now it should be better," she said as she turned on hers, sending light on the walls.

They continued walking on the corridor until they saw some shapes coming out of the shadows.

-"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kagome asked but the shapes remained still.

-"Is it the youkai?" Shippou said shaking with fear.

-"I don't think so, Shippou," Sango said.

They approached the shapes with caution but as they approached the shaped became more detailed. On every side of the cave the shapes of human statues began to appear. Some of them were in normal villager clothes but others were in samurai clothes.

-"I think that these were the fighters that the daimyo sent to kill the youkai," Miroku said.

-"How terrible," Kagome said.

A whistle was heard from the end of the corridor. It was the puppet.

-"Get him!" Inuyasha yelled as he dashed to it.

-"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome said and ran after him.

-"Na, na, na, na, na, na!" the doll stuck his tongue out.

-"Why you!" Inuyasha roared. As he was about to reach it, the doll vanished in the ground. "What the-!" he didn't finish because he was swallowed by the earth.

-"Inuyasha! Ahhhhh!" Kagome ran after him but she too was swallowed, only her backpack remaining.

-"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he ran to the place where the two disappeared in the ground.

-"Where are they?" Sango asked worried.

-"I don't know, Sango, but I think that we must find them quickly before anything bad happens to them!"

-"I hope they're alright, Kagome doesn't have her backpack! What if they're injured?!" Shippou worried.

-"Relax, Shippou, we will find them!" Miroku reassured him. "Let's go!"

They began running on the corridor hoping that their friends are okay.

~*~*~*~

_-"Kagome! Hey, Kagome! Wake up!"_

-"Wha?" Kagome said as she awaked from unconsciousness.

-"You okay?"

-"I think so…Inuyasha? Is that you?"

-"Yeah it's me," he reassured her, embracing her.

Kagome nuzzled at his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She then got up but she couldn't see a thing. It was darker than the place they were before. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He could smell her anxiety.

-"Don't worry, I'm here."

-"I know that, but I'm still scared. It's too dark and we don't know what lurks in here. And my flashlight is broken too!"

Inuyasha kissed her brow and she blushed.

-"Don't worry, I can see in the dark. My senses are better than the human ones. We'll find a way out."

-"Okay," she said as a part of her fear disappeared.

He held her close as they walked in the darkness. Kagome numbered the seconds as they passed. Two minutes seemed like two hours. The only thing she could hear was the sounds of their hearts, their breathing, some water dropping and the sound of the underground. It sent shivers down her spine and she got closer to Inuyasha. She began to rub her arms.

-"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked her.

-"A little…We are in the underground at it isn't any light…" she said before Inuyasha took her bride-style pulling her closer.

-"Better?" he asked.

-"Uh-huh," she said as she nuzzled into the warmth of his haori.

She was grateful that Inuyasha was with her. He had higher sensed than her and he could see in the dark better than her. If it wasn't for him they would be falling in a hole.

-"Whaaaa-!!!" *bam* "Ow! What happened?!" Kagome said as she rubbed her sore ankle.

-"I think we've fallen in a hole," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his chin after falling face-first.

-"But you said that you could see in the dark!" Kagome yelled at him.

-"Hey! I ain't a bat or a cat, wench! I can see in the dark when outside! Here I can see like a human can see in dark!"

-"Yeah, whatever…what's done it's done…" she tried to stand before she flinched. "Ow!"

-"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked but the smell of her blood came to his nose. "Kagome, are you hurt?!"

-"I think I've strained my ankle and I think that I've cut my knee too."

-"Here, let me see…" Inuyasha said as he began to sniff his way to her wound. It was the ankle alright. The smell of her blood was filling his senses. He really had to disinfect the wound but they haven't got Kagome's backpack. Unless… "Kagome, do you trust me?"

-"Yes, I do, but why?"

-"We need to disinfect the wound."

-"I know that but we haven't got my backpack."

-"I know a way but you have to trust me."

-"Okay…"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome waited to see what his reaction will be until she felt something wet on her knee.

-_'Is he…? Is he licking my knee?!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind and her face became as red as she could become. A thought crossed her mind then. _'Oh, yeah, Sango-chan did tell me that youkai saliva has disinfecting properties, but I didn't know that hanyou saliva did the same…' _

She was touched by Inuyashas' gesture. He didn't do it directly to scare the soul out of her. He first warned her and because of that she was grateful. She was grateful but also a little scared. Feeling his tongue lapping on her knee brought some images in her head; images from some of her not so normal dreams of hers, dreams in which Inuyashas' tongue was licking across her body, on her breasts, stomach and across her most intimate part of hers. She shook her head.

_-'Stop thinking of such things! This isn't the perfect spot to have these thoughts!' _she screamed in her mind then sighed. _'Tell it to my 18 year old teenage girl hormones and to my not so pure imagination…'_

Inuyasha was taking care of her knee, unaware of her thoughts in that moment, until a very specific scent waved to his sensitive nose. He was punched right in the face and his eyes almost rolled from the intensity. Kagome's body was calling out to him and it took the last ounce of power in his body to place the thought aside.

-_'It is from the close contact. It is from the close contact. It is from the close contact…' _he repeated in his mind, trying to keep his instincts and his wilder part of his mind under control. He ripped a part of his haori and wrapped her wound with it. "That should do it."

-"Thank you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and carried her bride-style. Her ankle will heal in a couple of days. They continued walking on the corridor until some light appeared at the end. Inuyasha hurried to the light, hoping that it was the outside, but as they got closer it became more evident that it wasn't the way out. They arrived at a chamber which was composed of a platform surrounded by a chasm. Some torches were burning on the walls.

-"Damnit! A dead end!" Inuyasha growled then heard a sound from behind him. He turned around and saw the exit closing. "What the-!" he began to punch the wall but it was no use, the wall was hard, the corridor disappearing.

-"What's happening?! Did the door just sealed?!" Kagome said worried.

-_Damnit! That youkai tricked us! He has us right where he wants us!'_

Laughter was heard and the clay doll appeared from the middle of the platform.

-"Looks like you have fallen into my trap," it said.

-"Why you little piece of shit!" Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Give us the shards back!"

-"Give the shards back?" the doll laughed. "Why should I do that when I can do this…"

Kagome gasped as she saw something shining in his chest.

-"The Shikon shards are in him!"

-"What?!" Inuyasha said.

The doll began to grow and grow, catching human form. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and placed Kagome behind him, protecting her from what could happen. The doll caught shape more and more, the once brown soil catching color and texture. Smooth skin covered his body; sand gathered and formed his hair and clothes. The sand became silky silver hair and his clothes were red as the fire-rat fur. What caught Kagomes' total attention were his golden eyes and the specific triangular appendages on top of his head. The figure laughed. In front of them stood an identical copy of Inuyasha.

-"What kind of trickery is this!?" Inuyasha roared.

-"This is the power of the Shikon no Tama," the doll became Inuyasha said, with an equal Inuyasha voice.

-"But how is this possible? You were just a clay doll!" Kagome said.

-"I wasn't just a doll, wench!" the youkai said. "I was merely a part of the youkai who terrorized the village but I was asleep because in your world there isn't enough youki to energize me. Returning here, I recharged with youki and came back to life. Now, thanks to these shards and the shape your brother gave me, I will take that hanyous' place and bring chaos to this land!" the youkai laughed.

-"You ain't taking my place, you piece of shit!" Inuyasha growled as he launched at the demon. "See how you like my Tetsusaiga!"

Sand gathered in the demons' hand and an identical Tetsusaiga appeared in his hand, parrying the attack.

-"What?!"

-"Keh! You thought that I'll fight without my Tetsusaiga?" the youkai smirked.

-"There's only one Tetsusaiga and that's mine!" Inuyasha roared and attacked again. "See how you like this!"

Kagome looked at the two fighting Inuyasha. The youkai was one of them but she didn't know which one. There has to be some way to figure which one way the real one!

-_'There could be a chance…I could sit him but…if the real one does sit and the other doesn't….the real Inuyasha could be in trouble. There has to be something!' _she saw one of them being cut with the claws on the chest. "Inuyasha!"

-"That's not me, Kagome!" one of them said.

-"Stay back, Kagome!" the other one said.

Kagome was in a delicate situation. The youkai was acting like Inuyasha. He was using the power of the Shikon Shards! The shards…That's right! The false Inuyasha should have the shards within him! She looked in his body, searching for a trace of them. She saw none.

-_'What?! This is impossible! They were in him a few minutes ago…unless…He did say that he was a part of the youkai! Then…the shards are somewhere else! This is bad! I don't know which the real Inuyasha is!' _She gasped as she saw the other one being slashed across the back. They were fighting brutally, already having wounds on their bodies.

-"Stop playing and show your real face!" Inuyasha 1 said.

-"Keh! Like I'd do that! You're the real youkai!" Inuyasha 2 yelled.

-"Kagome, don't believe him!" they both said.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She felt hopeless just watching them fight. She had to do something or her Inuyasha will be dead if they wouldn't stop.

-_'Which one is he?!'_

~*~*~*~

Miroku, Sango and Shippou were still searching for Inuyasha and Kagome after they disappeared in the ground.

-"I hope they're alright…" Shippou said.

-"Don't worry, Shippou, Inuyasha is with Kagome and nothing will happen to her," Miroku reassured him.

-"I know that but…what if they ran into the youkai?! What if they're injured?! They don't have Kagomes' bag with them! Kagome always has something in her bag to help!"

-"That's another reason to find them quickly," Sango said. "The youkai could be anywhere! He is an earth youkai! The mountain is his lair and he could appear anywhere."

-"You mean that he could appear right here and right now?!" Shippou shake as he held Miroku tighter.

-"That could be a possibility…"

Kirara growled sensing something.

-"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked but Kirara was already running down the corridor.

-"Kirara! Where are you going?!" Shippou yelled after her.

-"Let's go!" Miroku said as he went after the nekomata.

They ran after Kirara until they arrived into a dead end. Sango ran to her.

-"What is it, Kirara? You felt something?"

Kirara growled approvingly. Miroku looked around.

-"I understand what Kirara felt. This place is full of youki."

-"You mean this is where the youkai is?" Shippou asked.

-"Exactly."

**-"Not bad for some mere humans,"** they all heard and readied their weapons.

In that moment the exit closed and from the middle of the room the earth began taking shape of a golem. It had spikes on his back and on his shoulders, and his claws were sharp as knifes. He opened his red eyes and glanced at his opponents.

**-"So, you are the ones who try** **to defeat me."**

-"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?!" Shippou yelled.

**-"Don't worry; the hanyou and the miko are playing with one of my puppets. I'm sure that they're having fun.** **They're just having a game of "Guess which one is the real hanyou","** the youkai laughed.

-"What do you mean by that?!"

The youkai tsk-ed.

**-"I thought that you all know better. The clay puppet was all along a part of my body. When it arrived back in this time, it awaked from its slumber and stole the Jewel shards from the mikos' neck. Now, thanks to all of the shards, I have grater power and I will kill you lot!"**

The youkai attacked the group with a rain of earth spikes. Sango protected them with her Hiraikotsu.

-"What do we do?!" Shippou asked. "He's so big! How do we defeat him?!"

-"If Kagome-chan would be here she would have seen where the shards are," Sango said.

Miroku grabbed some ofudas from his kimono and said a prayer.

-"Sango, watch my back! Shippou, remain here."

-"You got it!"

Sango jumped on Kirara and flew above the youkai.

-"Take this! **Hiraikotsu!**"

She threw her giant boomerang. The youkai raised one of his arms and punched the boomerang, sending it back to Sango. She caught it in midair.

**-"You have to do better than that, woman!"** the demon said as he threw three spears from his back to her. Kirara used her agility to avoid the spears.

-"Houshi-sama! Now!" Sango yelled, catching the youkais' attention.

**-"What the-?!" **youkai said as he turn to the monk.

Miroku ran to him and threw the ofudas. They stuck on the demons' chest and the youkai screamed.

-"Now, Sango! Hit him on the ofudas!"

-"Here goes!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang and it hit the youkai directly in the chest, breaking the youkai apart. It crashed to the ground in pieces with a loud noise and a cloud of dust. There was a moment of silence.

-"Did we get him?" Shippou asked from behind the rock he hid.

-"I don't know…" Sango said but still vigilant.

Miroku approached the youkais' remains and took one ofuda from his robes.

-"I will place this youkai spirit to peace."

As he was about to place the ofuda on the rock, the earth beneath his feet became mud and Miroku began to sink in it.

-"Miroku!" Shippou yelled.

Laughter was heard and the remains of the demon changed as well. A blob rose from the puddle pulling Miroku with him as well.

**-"Thought you can defeat me?! I'm an earth youkai. My body could take any forms from mud to sand to rock." **He moved Miroku in his hand. **"Now I will crush this monk under tons of mud!" **He began to pull Miroku deeper under the mud.

-"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled. "Let him go! **Hiraikotsu!**"

The boomerang flew and it cut the youkais' hand in which Miroku was. The hand fell and Shippou ran to it.

-"Don't worry, Miroku. I'll get you out!" the kit said as he used his Kitsunebi to dry the mud of Miroku.

Miroku freed himself from the earthy trap.

-"Thanks, Shippou."

-"No problem. We must help Sango now!"

Miroku looked as Sango was trying to fight with the youkai. She threw the boomerang, trying to cut yet another part of him but it stuck in the youkais' mud.

**-"Want your boomerang?" **the youkai laughed. **"Here, I'll give it to you!" **the youkai roared as he threw the boomerang to her, hitting Kirara with it.

The nekomata roared in pain as she fell to the ground. It crashed with Sango on top. Miroku and Shippou ran to her.

-"Sango! Kirara!" Shippou yelled.

Miroku grabbed Sango and shook her.

-"Sango, are you alright."

Sango rose but a pain in her shoulder made her flinch.

-"I think that I've dislocated my shoulder." She tried to get up but flinched again.

Shippou saw something red dropping on the ground.

-"Sango, you're bleeding!"

Miroku looked at her leg and saw a gash on her thigh. He frowned.

-"Shippou, take care of Sangos' injuries."

-"Wait! Don't tell me that you will fight alone!" Sango yelled.

Miroku turned to her and smiled.

-"If it means protecting the one I love, I'll do anything," he said and went before the demon.

The demon looked at him and laughed.

**-"You think that you can defeat me alone? Let's see how good you are at this!"** the demon turned to his rock form again and threw some spears at him. Miroku dodges some of them but one struck him in the left shoulder. He fell to the ground holding the spear.

-"Miroku! Watch out!" Shippou yelled as he saw the demon throwing another row of spears.

Miroku pushed the pain aside and dodged them. He was breathing hard. There was only one chance left but it was with a price. He had to take his chances. He ran straight to the demon pulling an ofuda from his robes.

**-"Oh, no! you're not fooling me with that again!" **the demon said as he turned into sand and encircled Miroku. He then turned to his rock form again and brought him to his face. Miroku was trying to set free from his grasp. **"There's no use escaping. How would you like if I rip you limb from limb?"**

-"Miroku!" Shippou yelled.

-"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled.

The youkai saw Miroku smile.

**-"Why are you smiling? Lost your mind already?"**

-"No," Miroku answered as he looked the demon in the eyes. "I'm just happy that you took the bait."

-**"What?"**

In that moment Miroku released his cursed hand from the youkais' grasp. He brought it to his mouth and removed the beads from around the hand with his teeth.

-"Take this! **Kazaana!**"

As he opened the Wind tunnel, the demon began to be sucked. His arm began disappearing being pulled into the void.

**-" What's this!? I can't release myself! Arghhh!" **the demon roared as he was sucked up.

A light erupted from his body and vanished in the ground. Miroku sucked up the rest of the demon and sealed his hand. He fell on his knees breathing hard.

-"Miroku, you did it! You destroyed the demon!" Shippou yelled happily.

Miroku raised and went to them. He saw that Shippou already tended to Sangos' wound and that she already took care of her shoulder and she could move it better. Sango looked at him.

-"Where are the shards?"

-"I think that the shards disappeared from the demon before he was sucked up."

-"You mean the light we saw?"

-"Yes," he nodded. "And I'm afraid that Inuyasha and Kagome will have a tougher time by now."

-"We have to help them!" Shippou said.

They saw that the exit opened again. The demon was the one who kept the exit closed. Sango tended to Mirokus' injures and in the mean time Kirara awakened from unconsciousness. Luckily she didn't have any important wounds. They all climbed on her and they went in search of the others.

~*~*~*~

Tears streamed on Kagomes' cheeks as she looked at the fight of the two Inuyashas. She didn't know which one was him. They looked alike, acted alike and talked alike. She couldn't resist the fact that her Inuyasha, the one that she loves more than life itself, was one of the wounded hanyous that she saw fighting and was scared that he would be killed. Both of them had horrible gashes across their bodies. They gave up fighting with the swords and chose to fight bare hands. Every time she saw one of them being slashed, her heart stopped. She knew that one of them was the demon but she couldn't help it. One of them was the true Inuyasha.

-"Still don't give up!?" one of them said.

-"Keh! I won't give up until I have your fucking head!"

They began fighting again. Their clothes were ripped into pieces and soaked in their blood.

_-'What should I do?! If they will keep on fighting Inuyasha will be killed! Kami, give me a sign!'_

In that moment, the room was filled by a pink light that disappeared. Kagome gasped.

_-'The shards! I can feel the shards!!!' _She looked around the room to see the place of the shards. She heard one of the two Inuyashas:

-"What the fuck?! What happened?!"

She turned to the one who talked and saw the pieces of the Shikon no Tama shining in him.

-"So, you're the phony!" she said as she pointed to one of them. "I can sense the Jewel shards in you!"

-"Damn!" the youkai growled.

-"Heh, looks like your act is finally over, youkai!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and attacked him but the demon dodged it jumping backwards.

-"You won't kill me! The shards are in me and I'm stronger than you!"

-"We'll see about that!" Kagome yelled as she ran to him, despite her sore ankle, and purified him, sending him a few meters away. As he was purified, the piece with the Shikon shards came off the youkai along with a part of his body.

-"My shards!"

-"They aren't your shards you piece of shit!" Inuyasha said as he placed the sword at the back of the youkais' neck. "Say your prayers!"

In that moment the youkai disappeared in the earth only to reappear a few feet away. He began running to Kagome who was standing close to the edge of the cliff.

**-"You wench!"** the demon roared as he transformed one of his arms into a sharp blade. **"How dare you purify me and make me loose the shards!!!"**

Kagome was terrified. She was at the edge of the cliff and couldn't co anywhere.

-"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and began to run after the demon with a speed he didn't know he had. The fear of loosing Kagome gave him new powers. The demon raised his arm ready to cut Kagome's neck. "Get down, Kagome!!!"

Kagome didn't wait any minute and ducked. Inuyasha punched the demon with his shoulder, the power of the contact sending them both off the cliff.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and quicker than she was in her entire life, she turned around and tightly grabbed Inuyashas' hand.

Inuyasha was waiting to fall into the endless chasm until he felt a soft hand grabbing his. The next thing he felt was the collision with the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Kagomes' fear-stricken ones.

-"Kagome?!"

-"Don't you dare give up on me!" she yelled, tears streaming on her eyes. "I won't let you die on me!"

In that moment, Inuyasha felt something heavy on his leg. He looked at it and saw the fake Inuyasha.

**-"I'm going to take you to hell with me!"** He began to get heavier. Kagome was having difficulties holding them both. **"And I'll bring your woman with us too,"** the youkai smirked.

Inuyasha snarled and turned to Kagome. He saw that she was giving all she got to pull him but the extra weight was too much to her. He could already see exhaustion on her features. There was only one choice but…

-_'Kagome's life values more than mine!'_

He turned to her. Kagome looked at his face and saw his sad smile. She realized what he had in mind and shook her head.

-"No, Inuyasha! Please! There has to be another way!" She flinched as the weight grew.

**-"Ha, ha, ha! I'm gonna have you both!"** the youkai laughed.

-"I'm sorry, Kagome…" Inuyasha said his eyes full of regret.

-"No! Please, no!"

-"I love you…" Inuyasha said and he released her hand.

Kagomes' eyes became wide as he said the three words, and tear began streaming on her face. She then felt his hand loose and the last thing she saw was him falling in the abyss.

**-"Inuyasha!!!" **she cried, hercry resonating on the walls.

That pain-stricken cry was the same Inuyasha heard as he fell in the darkness. He closed his eyes, a single tear dropping from them, as he waited for the inevitable.

_-'I'm sorry, Kagome…'_

Only a miracle could save him now…

~*~*~*~

**I know! I know! I'm evil, but please don't kill me! **

**I'll promise I'll make up in the next chapter! ;)**


	6. Back to you

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

_-'This can't be happening…' _Kagome painfully thought as she looked over the edge of the cliff she was standing. A minute ago she was holding Inuyasha like her life itself; the next minute she was seeing him falling in the dark abyss his words ringing in her head: "I love you…" Why did he have to do such a thing?! This had to be just a horrible nightmare! _'This is just a nightmare! This can't be real! Inuyasha is still alive! I know it!' _she desperately tried to push the painful thought aside. _'I'm in my room and I'm having a nightmare! I must wake up and when I will, Inuyasha will be next to me!' _She closed his eyes and counted to three before opening them again. She was in the same place like before, on the edge of the cliff, looking in the depths of the chasm. Her eyes filled with tears yet again as sobs escaped her throat. "Inuyasha you idiot! Why did you do such a foolish thing?! What am I suppose to do now?!" She breathed in deeply. "You told me that you loved me! How can I live with that on my heart if you aren't with me?!" She slowed to a whisper, "I thought that someday we will be together, after Narakus' death…to live our life together…" she yelled again, "This didn't suppose to happen…**Inuyasha!!!**"

~*~*~*~

-"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are?" Shippou said while the group rode on Kiraras' back. "I hope they are alright!"

-"They are, Shippou, don't worry…" Miroku calmed him. "We will find them and return to the village, back at Kaedes'"

-"I hope you are right…"

_**~-"Inuyasha!!!"~**_

Kirara stopped in her tracks.

-"Was that Kagomes' voice?!" Shippou said as he heard the pain-stricken cry. "Something happened to them!"

-"Kirara! Go to the sound of the yell!" Sango told the nekomata as fear of the worse engulfed her too.

Kirara paid attention to the direction from where the yell came from and in no time, the group came to the chamber in which the fight between Inuyasha and the youkai was. Sango saw her dear friend on the edge of the cliff crying while looking in the depths. She ran to her in spite of her wounded leg.

-"Kagome-chan!"

Hearing her dear sister, Kagome turned to the sound of her voice.

-"Sango-chan…" More tears welled up in her eyes.

Sango came beside her and hugged her.

-"Kagome-chan! I was so worried!"

-"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he jumped in her lap and hugged her by the waist. "I thought that I will never see you again!"

-"Shippou-chan…" Kagome blindly said. The tears began to stream on her cheeks and she grabbed the kit, burying her face in his red hair as she began to cry.

Miroku looked around on the battlefield. He saw the damage of the fight with the youkai.

-_'It must have been a terrible fight if the ground is this damaged. Inuyasha probably used Tetsusaiga twice as much.'_ Then a single thing came to his mind. Inuyasha was missing from the picture. As always, the hanyou was always here when he finished a fight all keh-ing and saying that it was an easy one. But this time he wasn't…

-"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" innocent little Shippou asked.

That only question made Kagome cry harder. Sango looked at her trying to understand what was happening.

-"Kagome-chan? Did…did anything happen to Inuyasha?" Sango carefully asked but Kagome couldn't answer.

Miroku looked over the battlefield one more time only to see something red coming from the edge of the cliff. Bending over, he grasped the red material and looked at it. His eyes went wide. It was a part of Inuyashas' haori. He looked into the chasm. He couldn't…

-"Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?!" Shippou said tears of worry in his eyes.

-"I-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to say between sobs. "He-He's…he's…"

-"He's what, Kagome?!" Then it clicked. He began to tremble. "Is he…dead?"

-"Don't say that Shippou!" Sango yelled at him.

-"Then where is he?!"

Miroku looked at the piece of fabric and gripped it tightly. It was obvious…He turned to the others. Kagome was crying hysterically, Shippou also crying in her arms. Sango tried to console her friend but couldn't. Miroku decided that some fresh air would do some good for their fried. He carried Kagome in his arms outside the cave under a nearby tree. It was already noon when they exited the cave. They made camp there that day until all of them gathered some powers. They all tried to convince her to get some rest but all she could say was:

-"I couldn't save him…"

When Miroku gave her the piece of material from Inuyashas' haori, Kagome cried so hard until she was out of powers. She cried herself to sleep, holding what little bit of Inuyasha she had left…

~*~*~*~

The wind wheezed in his ears as Inuyasha fell in the darkness of the chasm. His body was wounded and his powers were drained. He remembered Kagomes' pained face as she saw him falling and guilt panged his mind. He had to do it if she was safe. Her life cost ten of his.

_-'If Kagome's alive, I'll die without regret…'_

**-"He, he, he,"** the youkai laughed beside him. **"Didn't want to take your woman with you. Too bad…you'll be quite lonely in hell without her."**

-"Keh! Like I'll take her with me to that kind of place! Only you are coming with me!"

**-"Heh! Do you really think that I'm going to that place, hanyou?" **

-"What do you mean!?" Inuyasha growled.

The youkai threw his hand in the rock next to them and fixed it. In the next moment, a platform appeared a few feet lower. Inuyasha barely had time to register what happened. Thanks to his hanyou speed, he quickly turned to his left and crashed. He rose slowly holding his left shoulder. The articulation was shattered.

-"Damn!" he growled.

**-"Already out of power?" **the youkai laughed. "**Too bad…"**

Inuyashas' eyes widened as he saw the youkai mend his wounded body.

-"So, you could have healed your body even in the fight when we were up, couldn't ya?!"

**-"Yes, I ****am**** an earth youkai and I can use any type of soil to repair my body," **he laughed as he looked at Inuyasha.** "Not like you flesh beings."**

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, his left arm hanging limb by his side.

-"Keh! I don't care how bad I'm wounded!" He ran to the youkai. "Because I can beat you into a pulp anyway!" He raised Tetsusaiga. "Take this! **Kaze no Kizu!**"

Hot razes of energy were unleashed from the blade and were directed to the youkai who was blasted into pieces. Inuyasha landed, resting his weight on Tetsusaiga.

-_'Did I get him? No! It was too fucking easy!'_

He realized that it was too easy because the boulders transformed into sand and a figure appeared from it.

**-"I told you that I am invincible, half-breed! Now I'm going to destroy you!"**

The youkai, now turned into sand, turned into a tornado of sand, pulling Inuyasha to him. Inuyasha embed the sword into the ground deeper but the current was too strong. He lost his grip on the sword and was pulled into the sand trap. In the middle of the tornado he felt his skin being cut by small pieces of rock. The youkai turned into the "Inuyasha" form again and held Inuyasha in rock cuffs by the wall. His body had new wounds, his blood dripping on the ground.

**-"Looks like you're not so smart after all. How would you like to die: fast or slow?"**

**-**"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled.

-**"Still having a little fight in you, eh, hanyou? Don't bother. I'll make sure that you will die slow and painfully." **The youkai got a smirk. **"I wonder how will your woman act if she sees me in your form again?" **

-"Keh! Even if you kill me and go up there, Kagome is no fool! She will see past your fucking disguise!"

**-"Heh! Hanyou, I've got all your abilities, I can talk like you, act like you and even got your memories! Do you really think that she won't be fooled?"**

-"What?!" Inuyasha growled.

**-"Didn't I tell you? When you touched me in your woman's era, I copied your memories, abilities, all you are! There's no way your woman will deny me…" **Inuyasha growled deeply. **"I can already see her now…me coming from the cave, she running to me, then when nobody is watching I tell my love to her…" **Inuyasha's eyes blinked red. **"…I kiss her and then…" **The youkai smirked evilly. **"…she won't resist me and maybe she will even give herself to me."** Inuyasha snarled and his eyes blinked red. **"I can already imagine it…she screaming ****my**** name as I pound into her…and, as she is about to cum…PANG!" **The youkai yelled as he stabbed Inuyasha with his spear-turned arm. Inuyasha yelled as he felt the sharp appendage coming through his gut and went limp. **"I will stab her like this…" **He looked at the stabbed, limp hanyou, his blood flowing from the wound he made. **"Hmph! Already dead. That is expected from a weak hanyou…" **He retracted his arm from Inuyasha's body and turned away. **"Time to finish what I had in mind…"**

_-__**"You piece of shit!"**_

The youkai stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He turned around only to see Inuyashas' crimson eyes with icy blue pupils staring back at him, violet stripes on his cheeks. His mouth with long sharp fangs was turned into a feral snarl.

**-"Oh-ho! So the hanyou turned into his youkai form! I'm impressed!"**

_**-"I'm going to rip you apart!"**_ Inuyasha turned demon growled as he freed himself from the cuffs, his shoulder and wounds already healing because of his youkai blood.

The youkai laughed.

-**"Did my intentions with your woman awaken you?"**

_**-"Touch Kagome and you're dead!" **_Youkai Inuyasha growled as he lunged at the youkai.

The youkai raised a rock wall to protect himself but the sheer power of Inuyasha's attack destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

**-"Is that all you got, half-breed?!" **the youkai said as he transformed into his bigger form. **"Now I am invincible!" **Inuyasha grinned showing his fangs. **"Die!" **the youkai threw spears of rock to Inuyasha and they hit. He waited the dust to settle and when it did he saw the place where Inuyasha stood covered by the spears. The youkai smirked. _**'He's dead. He was just a half-breed after all!'**_

-_**"Where are you looking at!?"**_

-"**From above?!" **the youkaisaid as he saw Inuyasha in the air.

_**-"Take this you worm!"**_Inuyasha snarled as he slashed the youkai, cutting his body in pieces. He landed next to them._** "Heh! Thanks for the fun you fucking bastard." **_He turned around to his sword until his ear picked the sound off movement.

**-"I told you that I'm invincible!" **he heard the youkai's voice.

_"Damnit! He's still alive!"~ _Inuyasha growled behind his youkai appearance. It appeared that his mind was his own and only his body transformed his youkai part only taking control wanting to protect Kagome from harm. The then felt a familiar pulse. He turned to Tetsusaiga. She was calling out to him. He went to the sword and grabbed it. Tetsusaiga pulsed and turned into his bigger form. ~ _"What is it Tetsusaiga?"~ _The sword pulsed and transformed into a blade with scales. ~_ "Dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga!"_ He smirked. ~_ "I get it!" ~ _He readied the sword as the youkai finished reassembling.

**-"I'll rip you into pieces!" **the youkai roared as he threw some giant spears at him.

Inuyasha dodged every one of them then jumped in the air.

_**-"Tetsusaiga!" **_Inuyasha yelled and the sword pulsed. Around the youkai began to appear swirls of youki. ~ _"One of them should be the real youketsu!"~_

**-"So, you can see my youketsu, hanyou," **the youkai laughed sensing that his youketsu was revealed.** "Let's see if you will be alive until you find the real one!" ** The youkai threw more spears at Inuyasha and one stabbed him in the side.

~_"Damn! I have to find the youketsu fast!"~ _He thought as he landed and pulled the spear from his side. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

**-"Giving up already? Then die!" **the youkai threw spears again.

Inuyasha was still concentrating when he felt a pull from the right.

_ "It's there!"~ _Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to the direction from where he felt the pull. On the right there was a large youketsu.

**-"Damn!" **the youkai roared and tried to beat Inuyasha to it, but with his fast reflexes, Inuyasha cut the youketsu in half. **"NO!!!" **the youkai roared as he began to break into pieces. **"How could a mere hanyou defeat me…?"** As his body tumbled to the ground, the boulders became dust and a breeze took them in the abyss.

Inuyasha looked as the last pieces of the youkai disappeared before he crashed on his knees panting hard. He was back in his hanyou form.

-"Damn, that took long enough! He was a lot tougher than I thought." He looked upward and saw the edge of the cliff from where he had fallen. "It's a long way up but I have to make it!" He got up and begun to climb on the cliff. He managed to climb ten meters before pain surged through his body and his grip ceased. He fell on his back. He was breathing hard. He opened his eyes and looked at the edge. "Damn, the fight took a lot out of me." He closed his eyes again. "Kagome, wait for me."

That was the last thought before a well deserved sleep took him. He awakened three hours later feeling much better. He tried his muscles and saw that they didn't hurt that much. Even his shoulder was fixed but still, it was a little sore, nothing he can't handle. "Let's do this!" he said as he began to climb. He climbed, his blood boiling in his veins with determination. After an exhausting half an hour he was on the edge of the cliff, the same edge where he'd fallen off. He ran to the exit of the cave, his heart beating hard in his chest as he exited into the light of the outside. _'Kagome, I'm here and I'll never leave your side ever again!'_

~*~*~*~

~_Kagome was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere she looked she saw no one and nothing._

_ -"Hello? Is anybody there?" But no answer. She continued walking in the darkness trying to find someone. "Inuyasha?! Miroku-sama?! Sango-chan?! Shippou-chan?! ANYBODY?!" Still no answer. "Where could everybody be?" She then saw a flash of red on her right. "Inuyasha?!" she ran in the direction where it came from. "Inuyasha! Is that you?! Inu-!" She stopped in her tracks and her blood froze in her veins. A small rivulet of blood was passing in front of her. "Oh no, someone must be in danger!" She ran in the direction from where the blood came. As she got closer she discovered the source of the blood. Her legs began to tremble and she lost her balance, falling on her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart almost stopped. In front of her stood the broken form of Inuyasha. His hair was spilled behind him, soaked with his blood as well as his clothes. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried as he ran to him. She kneeled in front of him, not caring if she will stain herself with his blood. "Inuyasha! It's me! Inuyasha!!!" But he wasn't moving. His eyes were dull and lifeless and his body was broken. Kagome grabbed his head and hold it between her hands as she wept. "Inuyasha, what happened!?" Kagome then trembled as she saw parts of what happened. She saw two Inuyasha fighting, she was attacked by the false one, the true Inuyasha was trying to save her pushing the false one over the edge of the cliff but falling as well, she managed to grab him by the hand trying to save him but he opened his hand and fell in the abyss, dragging the false one with him. __**"NO!!!" **__Everything went black. "I couldn't save him…" ~_

Kagome awaked panting hard, her heart beating fast.

-"It was just a nightmare…" she said to herself. Tears began to well up in her eyes. The nightmare was real this time. "Inuyasha…" She looked at the piece of his haori and placed her face in it as she cried, breathing in what little trace of scent it still had. She raised her eyes to the sky. It was almost four o' clock. Being in feudal Japan for such a long time she learned to know the clock just by watching the sun. She looked around the camp. The others were still sleeping, recharging their batteries after the battle. She rose from her place under the tree and went in the direction of the cave. Her movement woke Kirara. Kagome smiled as best as she could. "Don't worry, Kirara. I'll be back in a minute." The nekomata mewed approvingly and resumed sleeping. Kagome walked slowly until she was in front of the cave opening. _'Inuyasha...' _memories with him began to swim in her mind and her heart ached. _'Inuyasha…' _Images with him annoying her, being sat by her, fighting with her, hugging her, kissing her… _'Inuyasha…' _Kagome hugged the piece of fabric to her chest. ~ "I love you…"~ His voice was heard in her head. She fell on her knees and began crying.

-"Inuyasha…Why? Tell me, why?"

-"Kagome?"

Hearing the voice she never thought she will never hear again, her head shot up and her teary eyes focused on the silver-haired person in front of her.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was a few feet until he could exit the cave until a known scent arrived at his nose.

-"Kagomes' tears…" He approached the exit slowly. The light of the outside engulfed him as he exited the darkness. His eyes burned from the light but eventually got used. In front of him was Kagome, the girl with whom he decided to spend the rest of his life with and whom he told that he loved her. She was crying but he knew that she would. Seeing him falling in the abyss really marked her. Hard. He decided to pull her out from this state.

-"Kagome?" he called her softly. He saw her shot her head up and watching him like he was a creature of the underworld.

-"Inu…yasha?" she softly said, disbelieving the fact that the person in front of her was truly him.

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha softly said and he made one step.

-"Don't move any closer!" Kagome suddenly shouted.

-"Kagome? What are you saying?!" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome shook her head.

-"You can't be Inuyasha…"

-"Why not?!" Inuyasha asked then he remembered something. _'That's right. She saw two Inuyashas when I was fighting the youkai. I must show her that I am the real Inuyasha!'_

-"Kagome, please…" Inuyasha took another step.

-"I told you to stay back!" Kagome yelled placing her hands on her ears. "You are not Inuyasha…"

-"Damnit, wench! What should I have to do for you to fucking believe me!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Feh! You've always been so stubborn!" He then ran by her side in an instant and embraced her.

-"Let me go!" Kagome struggled in his embrace but he held her tighter. "Let me go or I will purify you!"

-"Then go ahead," Inuyasha said as he looked straight in her eyes. "Purify me all you want but I ain't leaving your side ever again. Got that, wench!?"

Kagome looked at him in the eyes and her hearts' eyes opened. In his eyes she saw the same look she loved, full of trust, gentleness and love. She slowly brought her hands to his face, cupping it.

-"Inu…yasha?" her eyes widened in bewilderment.

-"Keh! Took you long enough to realize that it was me."

Kagome threw herself at his chest and begun to cry, wetting his haori. Inuyasha let her cry all her pain knowing that he was the source of all of it, not just the one from now but also the pain that was in the past. When he sensed that her breath became normal and she wasn't sobbing anymore he lifted her face to look at his.

-"How?" she asked.

-"It's a long story…I'll tell you later just…" He embraced her again. "Let me hold you like this a little longer."

Kagome smiled as she felt him embracing her and returned the embrace. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was back to her. He was alive and well. She raised her eyes to the sky.

_-'Thank you, Kami-Sama. Thank you for bringing Inuyasha back.'_

After a few minutes they parted. It was then when Kagome saw his wounds.

-"Oh no! You're wounded!"

-"Keh, these are just scratches. They'll heal in two or three days."

-"I don't care! They need treating!" she got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go to the camp!"

She tried to leave but his hand pulled her back in his awaiting arms. She then felt the softness of his lips on hers and melt in the feeling. They both needed it. It was a long, passionate kiss. The kiss lingered as it deepened with every switching of position. Finally after at least 5 minutes, they broke apart, smiled then held each other.

-"You know that we have to go back to camp some time today," Kagome joked.

-"I don't care about other stuff if I am with you."

Kagome finally pulled away earning a whine.

-"We'll never treat your wounds if we stay here. Let's go." She took his hand and pulled him. He gave up this time and followed her to the camp, preparing for all the questions he will be bombarded by the others.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly entered the camp not to wake their friends.

-_'Looks like they had a tough battle whit the other part of the youkai. I can smell the blood on their wounds. But at least they're alive…'_

Inuyasha plopped himself at the base of a tree as Kagome searched in her backpack for her aid-kit and the jar of salve from Jinenji. Inuyasha frowned. Did she always have to use that stuff. Didn't she know that it burned like hell?! Kagome got what she wanted and came beside him. Inuyasha tried to disrobe and pain surged in his shoulder. Kagome noticed this.

-"Does your shoulder hurt?"

-"Yeah, fell on it when the youkai made a piece of rock appear under us and it shattered. But when I've became youkai it healed a little. It didn't hurt after I killed the youkai but I think it's because I climbed that cliff to get to you." He looked at Kagomes' puzzled face as he continued to disrobe. "What?!"

-"What are you saying?!"

Inuyasha passed his clawed hand through his silver hair.

-"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I didn't tell you the story, didn't I?"

Kagome giggled.

-"Something like that. Now turn around and let me treat your wounds."

She easily cleaned every wound, noticing every one of them, and being careful not to produce any more pain. She was grateful that some of them were already healing. But some of them were still bleeding. Then it came the hard part. Jinenjis' salve. Inuyasha always hated that stuff. She knew it hurt but it was a sign that it worked. She took a scoop and placed it on one of his fresher wounds.

-"Ow! That hurts, wench!"

Inuyashas' yell, even if it was silent enough didn't escape the ears of Kirara who rose to the sight of the two.

-"Mew!" she mewed surprised.

-"What is it, Kirara?" Sango groggily asked then her eyes focused on the silver haired hanyou and the miko who was treating his wounds. "Inuyasha?!"

-"Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha turned to the place the masculine voice came and saw Miroku wide-eyed.

-"What is with all the racket?" Shippou awaked rubbing his eyes and looked lazy at Inuyasha. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha…" and resumed sleeping. It was a matter of seconds until he bolted on his feet. "INUYASHA?!!!"

Inuyasha just looked at the four sets of wide eyes. He slowly raised his hand.

-"Hi…"

There was a long thick silence. Kagome suddenly became nervous. Did her friends just faint with their eyes open? Her thoughts were denied when the others literally jumped on Inuyasha, Shippou first. A sudden babbling of incoherent phrases followed.

-"Inuyasha, it's really you!" a teary Shippou wept at Inuyashas' chest.

-"How is it possible?!" Miroku asked.

-"Kagome was so worried about you!" Sango said.

And all of them at a time. Inuyashas' sensitive ears didn't resist much longer. He felt like his head was about to blow up in a million pieces.

-"QUIET!!!" he yelled and the others stopped. He turned to Shippou. "Yeah runt, it's me." He turned to Miroku. "I'll tell the story later." He turned to Sango. "I know how worried Kagome was." He then plopped back at the base of the tree, folding his hands on his chest.

Kagome smiled and turned to the others.

-"He'll tell you after I treat his wounds."

After Kagome treated his wounds and after he ate two boxes of ramen, Inuyasha began to tell them how he defeated the youkai. He began telling them how the youkai made a rock appear under them and "saved" his life, how he battled with the youkai, how his youkai part came out when he heard that he was going to lie to Kagome about his true nature, how he used Tetsusaiga to cut the youkais' youketsu and how he returned to them. When he finished the others congratulated him for managing once again to escape death when the odds were against him. He only keh-ed and told them that it was easy to defeat such a weak youkai. Kagome was very proud of him because he protected her from being fooled by the youkai. Later on, Inuyasha told her what the youkai had in mind, leaving out the part with the youkai raping her. Kagome kissed him in return, thanking him for all he'd done. That night, Inuyasha slept with Kagome next to him, enjoying the company and safety of the group.


	7. Yours only

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT!!!**

**~*~*~*~**

The next day, they all returned to the village to inform the headmaster that the youkai had been slain. The news brought joy to the entire village and the headmaster pleaded the group to remain at a celebration dinner. They all refused, wanting to go back at Kaedes' as soon as they could, having a long journey in front of them. The headmaster understood and gave them some supplies for the road and some money as a reward for slaying the youkai.

Our group was back at Kaede's in almost two days, but they arrived safely. In all this time, Inuyasha's wounds healed and he was as good as new. Miroku and Sango on the other hand were left on Kaedes' healing hand to recover after their experience. Kagome decided that she wanted to go back in her time, and to her surprise, Inuyasha agreed, taking her back on the other side of the well.

-"How much are ya planning to stay here, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Kagome exit the well.

-"I thought that I would stay a couple of days and go to school."

-"Again with that "skool" thing of yours! Do you really have to go at that thing?!"

-"Yes! It's very important in my time to go at school! If we go at school, we can get a nice job in the future! Plus it's the law that I go. "

-"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he pouted.

-"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she grabbed one furry ear. "Until Naraku is dead the job can wait. I like being with you guys and I won't change the fact that I met you for nothing."

They entered the house. It looked empty. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

_-'Looks like no one was here in a couple of days.'_

-"No one is home," Kagome said. "Mama always leaves a message on the fridge when she goes somewhere."

Kagome went in the kitchen and saw a message on the fridge. It said:

_**~ Kagome, we have gone to your aunt in Kyoto for 5 days. There is ramen in the cupboard, above the sink. If you need anything else, there's money on the living-room table. Love, Mom."**_

-"Looks like my family is out of town for 5 days. This message was posted yesterday…that means that we have 4 days until they get home."

-"So are ya going back?" Inuyasha asked.

-"No way! I said I was going to school tomorrow!"

-"Feh."

**~*~ **_**Later that night **_**~*~**

-"I'm stuffed!" Inuyasha said as he patted his stomach.

Kagome giggled.

-"I'm glad you liked the food."

-"Hell yeah! What's the name of that food, Kagome?"

-"It's called oden. It's my favorite food."

-"It's good but it doesn't pass ramen, though."

-"I know," Kagome said as she went to her wardrobe and quickly took some clean clothes. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

-"Hey, when did I do anything stupid?!"

Kagome rushed at the door and disappeared behind it.

-"Sorry, Inuyasha! I've let the water running!"

Inuyasha only growled.

-"Sneaky wench…" Then smirked. _'But I wouldn't want her any other way…'_

Kagome poured some bath supplies in the water and foam began to form as the water level began to rise. After she disrobed, she sank in the warm liquid letting her whole body relax and soak.

_-'It's good to be home…'_

After getting rid of all the grime that stuck on her skin, she filled the tub another time and cleansed herself before she toweled herself and dried her hair. After she was finished she went back in her room. She opened the door, only to see Inuyasha on her bed near the edge on his back with his eyes closed, his hands behind his head and one knee raised up and the other ankle resting atop it. It reminded her of the time he slept a couple of years ago when she studied. He looked so peaceful…she couldn't wake him. The fight took a lot more out of him than he thought. Kagome closed her door, turned off the light, and climbed onto the mattress. She lay on her side, facing toward him with her back against the wall. She watched as the light of the moon that shone through her window shone on his features.

-"Ya know, you could have woken me up, wench." Inuyasha's soft voice startled her, and she glanced up into amused eyes.

-"You looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake you."

-"Keh, hanyous don't sleep. They are to busy being aware of danger."

-"I know, but…You are in my room now. Why can't you rest a little?"

-"Keh!"

A long silence followed. Kagome fidgeted with her bottom lip like she had something to say but every time she opened her mouth, she closed it back, like being afraid of saying the wrong word.

-"Ya know, if you want to say something, just say it," Inuyasha broke the silence.

Kagome softly began

-"I was wondering…Inuyasha…did you…were you afraid when you fell over the cliff?"

A long silence followed, filling the air with tension. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

-"Yes," he answered. "I think I've never been so afraid in my whole life! I was afraid that you'll die and that's why I threw the demon over the cliff! I was afraid when I saw that the demon wanted to take you too with him! That's why I opened my hand and fell. I didn't care what happened to me if you were alive, Kagome."

-"Inuyasha…"

-"I was afraid when the demon said that he will fool you making you think that he is me! He told me that…,"He growled. "…he'll _**take**_ you!"

-"I knew that is something more than you told."

-"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

-"I saw you hesitate for a second when you told what happened. I knew that it was more."

-"Yeah…" Inuyasha said as he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks, and then felt a pair of arms hugging him. "Kagome?'

-"Thank you," she only said and Inuyasha placed his hand on hers.

-"Keh," he softly said.

-"I love you," Kagome said as she hugged him tighter. He only grunted in response. "Inuyasha?"

-"What?"

-"Did you really mean it? The words you said before you fell?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to her and took her hands in his.

-"You mean, "I love you"?"

She nodded. He brought her hands to his forehead and then looked at her with his eyes shining. His hand then cupped her face, Kagome placing one of hers on it. His face got a look of sincere love and with heavy eyes and a gapped mouth he rushed in, grabbing her lips with his, taking his other hand to the back of her head. She happily returned it. The kiss deepened slightly before they parted.

-"Does this answer your question?" Inuyasha said.

-"But tell me, please…Do you mean it?" Kagome said as she cupped his face.

He clasped his lips over hers quickly and softly drew his lips to her lips, pulling her closer as he slid them up her jawbone. She was trembling and began to breathe harder. He reached her ear and every so gently whispered,

-"But I do Love you... I love you... Kagome..."

His lips caught hers again, the kiss deepening by second. He gently laid her on the bed, not breaking the kiss as their tongues battled for domination. He began trailing kisses down her jaw line, neck and throat, until he reached the edge of her pajama top. At some point he'd kicked the blankets down, both of them suddenly feeling rather hot, and settling his legs in between hers; he suckled gently on her throat while running his fingers through her hair, Kagome all the while clutching the back of his robes in an attempt to draw him in even closer. He gently nipped at her throat with his fangs, careful not to break her delicate skin. Kagome moaned and moved her hips as she felt his stiffness pressing into her, a delicious feeling forming in her core. Inuyasha was too engulfed by Kagome's smell, taste and presence to realize the position they were in until he felt her shift against him, realizing that he was hard as a rock. In a panic, he quickly raised himself slightly above her, holding himself with his hands pressed firmly on the either side of her.

-"What's wrong?" she asked between heavy breaths, mind only half registering the world around her at the moment, as she focused solely on the look of terror plastered across his face.

-"I…we…we can't do this," he gasped.

-"Why not?"

-"Be-because…"

-"If you say that it's because you are just a hanyou, I'll say "The Word" so many times until you reach the other side of this earth!" Kagome seriously said as the situation they were in settled.

Inuyasha's expression was one of shock. Did she really want it?!

-"You…you want…?" His eyes softened as he saw her nodding.

-"I've wanted this since I realized that a couple of years ago…" Kagome said as she played with a lock of his silver hair.

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed as he cupped her cheek. "You don't realize what you are saying. I'm half inu-youkai. We mate for life."

-"So?"

-"This means that after we mate you will be mine and mine only for the rest of your life."

-"Inuyasha, I _want_ to be your mate. I want to be only yours."

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed, touched. "I too want to be your mate. I want to be only yours."

Kagome still played with his hair when she asked.

-"What do we have to do then?"

-"There's a bonding ceremony we have to perform after the mating, that would mix our blood, it would increase your senses and lifespan to mine…"

-"Will it be like we'll be bonded body, mind and soul?" Kagome asked.

-"Something like that."

-"Sounds permanent…."

-"It is. You will be mine and only mine. Absolutely nothing will break this bond."

Kagome smiled.

-"Then that's what I want. I want to be yours and only yours," Kagome said as she cupped his cheek and drew closer to his face, millimeters away from his lips, feeling his hot breath.

-"Kagome…" he said before he felt Kagome's warm lips on his. He eagerly kissed back. How did this girl surprise him every time? He licked and nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned and Inuyasha took advantage. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring her, once more. His hands ran through her hair, her hands fisted in his haori, then went up his arms, up his shoulders and his silver hair until she reached his ears and started to rub them earning a low growl of pleasure from him. Inuyasha's hand slowly went downward to the base of her blouse and slowly slipped under the soft material, caressing her flat belly. Kagome moaned in his mouth, the sensational feeling developing in the pit of her core again.

-"Inuyasha…" she sexually whispered. Her legs entwined with his, she felt his hand go further into her shirt, until it found her silky bra. He caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples slowly growing hard under the silky material. Kagome moaned once more. They wanted one another. They needed one another! He slowly began massaging her breasts making her moan in desire. He retracted his hand, making her whine in disappointment. He began to slowly unbutton her pajama top to reveal her bra-covered breasts and threw the blouse aside. He began kissing along her jaw, going to her neck, liking and nipping on the way. Kagome pushed her head to the side to give him better access. He continued his journey, planting small kisses until he arrived to her bra- covered chest. He growled.

-"Do you really have to use these things?!"

-"Of course! If I don't ware them, my breasts would look like a granny's ones!"

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. He wanted to rip that thing in pieces but Kagome would be mad at him if he'd done that. Kagome looked at his face and giggled.

-"Let me do it. I'll show you how it's done."

She rose on her knees and turned her back at him. Her hands went art the back of the bra and Inuyasha saw something that looked like little hooks. She easily unhooked them and the bra opened. Inuyasha felt his mouth drooling. He's going to see her like no one had seen her before! Well…he'd seen her naked a couple of times but he didn't catch the picture by detail. Kagome gave him a sexy smile as she took the bra off and held it in one hand as the other covered her breasts.

-"You want to see?" she playfully asked and threw the bra on the ground. Inuyasha watched the bra as it fell then turned to Kagome only to see her leaning on the headboard of her bed, her breasts uncovered to his hungry gaze. Like a beast, Inuyasha lunged at Kagome attacking her mouth with ferocity. Kagome returned the kiss with the same attitude. Inuyasha messaged her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples roughly. His mouth left hers as he kissed down her jaw, down her neck, into the valley of her breasts… then slowly up her right breast. Kagome moaned and her breath grew hotter. He licked and sucked on her nipple, nipping at it. She arched her back, pushing in more of her into his mouth. The feeling in her core grew as Inuyasha played with her breasts. He after he was done with Kagome's right breast, he turned his attention to the left one. He licked it and bit it. His other hand twisted her right nipple. His mouth worked its wonders on her left nipple. The feeling grew.

-"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha slowly made his way on her belly, going to the place where Kagome needed him the most. He grabbed her pajama pants and pulled them off, pulling her panties with them. He rose on his knees to look at the goddess in front of him. Her pale skin was flushed and covered with beads of sweat that shone in the moonlight. She truly was a goddess.

-"You're beautiful…" Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome smiled shyly. Inuyasha returned to her mouth and kissed her slowly and sensually. He then returned to her neck, down to her breasts, on her belly until he reached his destination. Here, Kagome's scent and the smell of her arousal was the strongest. Gently, at first, he rubbed around her curls, slowly going lower and lower, as she gradually opened her legs to him. When she did, the scent of her arousal hit him square in the face, as his strokes continued to waft it through the air. He really had to get a grip on himself for a moment, almost literally, as his throbbing member behind all of his clothes protested being momentarily ignored. Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha slowly worked his way within her folds, watching her reaction to different actions, as he explored her delicately. He discovered a spot in particular that she _really_ seemed to like, as he circled his index and middle finger together around her clit, occasionally delving inside to lubricate his fingers with her juices. Kagome's face was red with the heat of her arousal that Inuyasha was so thoroughly increasing. Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Kagome gasped at the new sensation, her hips beginning to buck with his tongues' ministrations. Inuyasha kissed and suckled, just as he'd done with her breasts, circling her nub with his tongue. He could tell her release was close, as her breathing became erratic, and her inner muscles began contracting in time with her pulse. Her release came a few moments later making her scream his name in ecstasy while white lights erupted behind her eyelids and her liquids poured into Inuyasha's awaiting mouth as he rode her climax.

Inuyasha looked at her as she returned from nirvana. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at his smile. A smile full of love. She then realized that he was too clothed and smirked. Inuyasha looked at her but before he could say something he was turned over, Kagome cradling his hips.

-"Kagome?"

-"Do you think that I won't repay for what you did?" she grabbed his lips in a kiss. Inuyasha returned it eagerly. He then felt her hands untying his haori and under kimono to reveal his sculpted chest. She had seen this chest for a thousand times, always treating it, but she never saw it like this. It was sculpted like the chest of a model, without flaws or scars. She began massaging it, making his muscles jump and pulse under her touch. She began kissing and licking at his neck making him moan and growl in pleasure. Her hands went lower and grabbed his stiffness through his clothes. A gasp left Inuyasha's mouth. It felt _so damn _good. Kagome stopped her ministration to fumble with the ties of his hakama, while her mouth returned to his. When she managed to untie the knots she pulled it off and threw it along with the rest of their clothes. She wasn't surprised to see him wearing no fundoshi. She slowly wrapped her hand around his ecretion and began pumping him, also watching his features. His eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched tightly as she worked on him. A chocked gasp left him as he felt Kagome's tongue giving him a slow lick from the base to the tip before taking him whole in her mouth. His entire body stiffened, a surprised gasp of pleasure escaping his lips, and a soft rumbling growl of contentment could be heard vibrating in the back of his throat. Gripping the base of his shaft with her right hand, she pumped him vigorously, while taking as much of his length into her mouth as possible. He dug his claws in her mattress, not wanting them to grab her head instead as he felt the waves and waves of pleasure that went through his body. He could feel his release closing as he felt the knot tighten. A howl escaped him as blinding lights exploded behind his eyes as he cum. He remained motionless as the tremors of his release subsided, feeling Kagome clean him. He opened hazy eyes and saw Kagome looking at him with a smile he would die for. He jumped at her and turned her, he being on top, holding his body with his hands, his legs between hers.

-"Kagome…My love…I love you so much."

-"I love you too, Inuyasha." She brought her hands around his neck. "Make me yours."

Inuyasha kissed her gently then remained with his forehead on top of hers. Kagome opened her legs wider as he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push. She closed her eyes as she felt being widened like never before. Inuyasha moved deeper into her slowly, but stopped short as he felt the proof of her virginity.

-"You ready?" he asked her and she nodded. "I love you." And with that he slammed in her, filling her to the hilt. Her cry of pain was silenced by a kiss then he rested on top of her until he felt her relax and her body accepting him. Feeling her move against him, he slowly drew himself out only to push back in, his eyes rolling from the sheer pleasure. _'Damn, this feels so fucking good!' _

Kagome hissed in pain as she felt him sliding out of her only to push back in, but in the end she felt the pain fade away only to be replaced by a pleasurable friction as he began thrusting faster. She held on to him tighter, pulling him closer as he did the same, his arms pressing her against him, letting him thrust deeper in a new angle. She mewed loudly and could hear his masculine panting against her ear. Their moans became louder as their moves became more frantic. Inuyasha was pounding in her at inhuman speed, going faster and harder, bringing them closer to the edge of completion. After a few more thrusts she screamed his name in ecstasy. Her walls clenched around him, milking him and pulling him with her over the edge as well. Five seconds later he followed her, crying out her name as his essence filled her insides.

He stood on top of her as he tried to regain his breath. After his power returned to his muscles, he rose on his elbows to see the goddess beneath him. Kagome was still breathing hard as she tried to recover from her part of the journey.

-"You…okay?" Inuyasha asked between gasps.

She raised her hand to cup his cheek.

-"Never better." She smiled lovingly." I love you, Inuyasha."

-"I love you too, Kagome." He looked her in the eyes. "It's time for the ceremony. You sure about this?"

Kagome nodded.

-"Yes. "Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled her up with him. She knew that in this ceremony they had to exchange blood, but she didn't know exactly how. "What do we have to do?"

-"We have to bite each other and drink each other's blood."

-"But my teeth won't be strong enough to break your skin…." She muttered in concern.

-"Keh, Don't worry. I'll do that part for you. You just have to drink my blood."

-"Okay."

He smiled lovingly.

-_'She really loves me if she wants this.' _He looked at her. "You should go first. It wouldn't hurt as badly if my blood will be in you."

-"Okay," she said.

Inuyasha brought his wrist to his mouth and bit hardly, a small trickle of blood already flowing from the wound. He then offered it to Kagome. Kagome grabbed his arm without a second thought and brought it to her mouth, beginning to suckle, drinking what Inuyasha's blood had to offer. She immediately felt something. Her body began to tingle as his blood entered her system and she could feel her senses begin to grow. She could hear better and smell better, catching the scents in her room, the scents of sweat, sex and Inuyasha, his scent being a combination of masculinity, forest and dog. She drank every drop of his blood, even biting the wound once to make the blood flow. She stopped when she heard Inuyasha tell her to stop.

-"That's enough, Koi," Inuyasha said softly. He looked as she licked the wound clean, sealing it. He could feel that in her saliva worked the healing properties of an inu-youkai. He looked at her. She was amazing. She didn't spill a single drop of blood. He looked at her lovingly. _'She's my Kagome.'_ He grabbed her shoulders. "Turn around."

Kagome complied and turned around, sitting on her knees with her back against his hard chest. She felt him drew her hair from her right shoulder and she shivered. He began kissing and licking along her neck and shoulder, paying more attention to the point where her neck and shoulder met. And then she felt it. His fangs piercing through her skin. It hurt like when a dog might bite you but she stood there, her body accepting the pain, Inuyasha's blood that was in her system increasing her endurance.

The pain faded as Inuyasha began to drink her blood. He first sensed Kagome tense when he bit her but she relaxed when his blood in her system did his job. He still couldn't believe it. Kagome really wanted to be his mate. Here he was, already mated and performing the blood-exchange ceremony. No other hanyou had such luck! He was the luckiest hanyou on the Earth! After realizing that he drank enough of her blood, he slowly drew his fangs from her skin and began to seal the wound.

Kagome felt when Inuyasha drew his fangs out f her.

-_'That wasn't too bad…' _she thought then her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt Inuyasha's wet tongue lapping across the wound. It felt _sooooo_ good! _'Oh, no! I hope that Inuyasha will finish soon or I'll jump on him!' _

But Inuyasha kept licking, making her arch back and moan in pleasure. He grinned, knowing what he did to her. Her hands went up his head and grabbed his ears, rubbing them, earning a low growl.

-"Damnit, wench. If you won't stop now, I'll make sure that you'll skip that "skool" thing of yours tomorrow."

Kagome grinned, still massaging his ears.

-"Hmmm…I'll think about that…"

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled sensually in a lick. His mouth still busy kissing, nipping and licking at her neck, his hands began to roam down her body, one massaging her left breast, the other one going lower. Kagome gave a laud moan as she felt Inuyasha's hand cupping her womanhood. He growled as her scent came to his nose. She was already _so_ wet. She opened her legs wider to receive more of him. She shuddered as she felt him insert a finger and start pumping. Broken syllables of his name were gasped and her body trembled, as his pumping became faster as he inserted a second finger. Her bouncing became frantic. He stopped his ministrations and removed his hand, making Kagome whimper in need, but she gasped as she felt him slide inside her. He began thrusting in her, holding her tightly with one hand under her left breast and the other on her hip.

-"Damn…Kagome…you feel…so good!" He growled his breath hot in her ear. He slowly pushed Kagome, not breaking their connection, to stand on her arms, he bended to lie on her back, his face hidden in her shoulder, as he hugged her from behind. He could feel her release coming as her walls clenched around him and she shrieked his name, his own release following, making him empty his hot seed inside her with a loud howl.

They stood like that a couple of moments until Inuyasha pull outside her. Kagome fell on her bed gasping but with a happy smile on her face. She felt Inuyasha lying next to her, pulling the sheets upon them. He cuddled closer to her, hugging her from behind, resting his nose at the base of her neck and kissing the brand. Kagome's smile got bigger. She was his now and he was hers. After all the heartache she'd been through in three years, her love became official in the end. Tears of joy gathered behind her eyes. Inuyasha smelt them.

-"Why are you cryn', Koi?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. _'She didn't regret it, did she?'_

-"It's nothing, Inuyasha, it's just…I'm so happy…I never thought that we'll be this way."

Inuyasha gave a sight of relief.

-"Me neither, Kagome…" he said as he hugged her tighter. "Thank you. Thank you for accepting me and giving me this special gift. Thank you."

Kagome turned to him and smiled warmly.

-"That's what friends are for."

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered his voice shaky. What the hell was wrong with him!? A moment ago, his demon side was about to burst out, but now, it was like he was in his human time. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to try and calm his feelings. He felt Kagome play with a lock of his hair then the sensation of his ears being massaged followed. How did he wind up with her? Was it a coincidence or was it destiny? Whatever it was, he was grateful on the miracle that brought her in his life. ~ "_Kagome is another chance given to you by Kami to live __**and**__ love" ~_ Miroku's words came in his mind. Kami surely loved him because he truly gave him a new chance to live and love. And this time, he wouldn't blow it up. He wouldn't loose her like he had lost Kikyou.

-"Inuyasha?"

-"Hmmm?" he muffled from his spot, his face still buried in Kagome's neck.

-"Did I tell you that I love you?" She felt him embrace her tighter and felt him tremble. She placed her head on his as she moved her hands on his back, soothing him as she felt the smell of salt thanks to her better senses.

He couldn't take it anymore! Was it because of Kagome's blood in his system that made him softer or was it because his mind was still blurred by the fog of happiness and love for the precious person in his arms that accepted him so much that she accepted to mate with him, a filthy hanyou, he didn't know. But hearing Kagome saying that she loved him for the tenth time this night made him let the last part of his walls tumble down. He felt his eyes sting and moisture escaped them. He always had hidden his tears but this time he wouldn't hide them…

He slowly rose to meet Kagome's face. She gasped as she saw his eyes. They were filled with raw emotion, the moisture in them accenting it. She reached and slowly whipped a stray tear that slide on his cheek. He gently caught her hand and kissed her wrist.

-"What did I do to deserve you, Kagome?"

She smiled.

-"Being a wonderful friend."

Inuyasha smiled, his heart warming more. He leaned and kissed Kagome tenderly. They continued to make love slowly and lovingly, each expressing their love again and again.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was the first one who woke up when the light of the sun reached his eyes. He lazily opened his eyes but he woke when he sensed her scent tinted with his…and his too was tinted with hers. It was the best smell ever. He looked at the person in his arms. Kagome. The girl who choose to remain by his side forever. He woke up flat on his back, one arm under her head and wrapped around her shoulder, she lay on his chest, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart, her leg draped over him.

-_'What a perfect way to wake up.'_ He smiled seeing Kagome in his arms. Slowly, he drew apart from her to get his hakama. After he slipped into them, he sat again next to her, looking at her peaceful face.

Kagome shifted a little, feeling a pair of eyes on her, and then opened her sleepy eyes at Inuyasha's radiant face.

-"Good morning," he said.

Kagome looked at him and her eyes shone.

-"Good morning."

Inuyasha leaned for a good-morning kiss and she happily returned it. She didn't want it to turn into a fiery one because she knew that she won't reach school if she would be caught under a passion-struck hanyou. She looked at the clock; she still had two hours until school starts. She realized that, in spite of last night, she felt quite refreshed and relaxed even if she had woken up this early. She would have enough time to take a shower to get rid of the specific smell that clung to her skin. But still…

-_'5 more minutes won't hurt…'_

They stood embraced for a few moments until Inuyasha chuckled.

-"Didn't you say that you have "skool" today?"

-"Mmm-hmmm…" Kagome responded.

-"So? What are ya waiting for?"

-"You'll let me go to school?"

-"Didn't ya want to go? Wasn't that the cause that you came back here?"

-"Well…"Grinning, Kagome leapt out of her bed, pulling the covers off her bed and wrapping her body with them, leaving Inuyasha on her bed. "If you say so…" she grinned at him then she took some clothes from her wardrobe and left through the door. Inuyasha sighed.

_-'Me and my big, fat mouth!'_

The days in the Modern Era passed quickly for Kagome and Inuyasha, but both of them had the things they wanted: Kagome went to school to catch up with her classes and Inuyasha got himself a few more nights with his first mate before Kagome's family came back. Telling Kagome's mother and grandfather that they were mates, was the hardest thing Inuyasha made in his entire life, but, with Kagome beside him, he passed the test with brio and was welcomed in the family with open arms.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha jumped outside the well in the Feudal Era, with Kagome's yellow bag on his shoulder. He reached for Kagome and pulled her out from the well as well.

-"I wonder how the others will say?" Kagome asked.

-"I'll bet that the monk will do something perverted, Sango will jump on you and the runt…" He had a sparkle in his eyes. "He will begin wailing because now he's not going to sleep in your sleeping-bag anymore because you and I will have other activities reserved for the night…"

Kagome jabbed him in the side.

-"Hentai!" she said joking.

-"Only for you…" Inuyasha seductively whispered in her ear.

They reached the village and entered Kaede's hut.

-"Hello everyone!" Kagome greeted.

-"Greetings Kagome-sama!" Miroku greeted.

-"Welcome back, Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted.

-"Kagome!" Shippou happily yelled and jumped in her arms. "I thought that you won't come back! What did you…?" He stopped. He got closer to Kagome and sniffed her. Kagome slightly tensed. Shippou drew back and his eyes went wide. "Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

-"Keh! She always smells like me, runt! I save her sorry ass for a thousand times a day!"

Kagome gave him a glance that meant that "the word" is on the tip of her tongue.

-"I know that!" Shippou said. "But now, your smell is stronger on hers! It's like your smell and hers are one!"

-"Huh?" the taijya and the monk became interested.

Shippou jumped off Kagome and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. He gave a sniff.

-"And Inuyasha smells like Kagome too!"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and yanked him off but Shippou grabbed on his hand tightly. Inuyasha growled.

-"Get offa me!"

Shippou saw a wound on his wrist.

-"What's with this wound on your wrist, Inuyasha? Did something bite you?" Shippou saw closer. It was a human bite. "What human could bite you so hard?!" He sniffed it. "Hey, Kagome's smell is on this too!" Inuyasha threw him in Miroku's arms. Shippou jumped on his feet. "Why did you do that for?!"

-"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms at his chest.

Kagome fidgeted for a few moments. Why was it so hard to tell them now? They will find out soon enough with Shippou's blabbering, a few moments ago.

-"Ye did the blood-exchanging ceremony, haven't ye?"

Kaede's wise voice was heard. They all turned to the old lady.

-"Kaede-Sama?" Kagome asked a little scared of what she might think. She was a miko of course.

Kaede looked at her and smiled.

-"Ye two did the best thing. I'm sure ye are very happy." Kagome felt her eyes water. Kaede accepted their bonding.

-"Kagome-chan, is it true?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to her friend and nodded, then showed her the brand on her neck. She knew that Sango was a taijya and knew about youkai customs and probably knew about the blood-exchanging ceremony too, all with her "benefits". Kagome first thought about what Inuyasha told her in the night of the bonding, that she will live the same lifespan as him; that meant that she will outlive her friends and her family and see them grow old and die. She was sad at first but the thought that she will live beside the man that she loved, made the bad thoughts disappear. She looked at her friend and tried to find sadness in her smell and aura. She did find some but it vanished in front of the warmth of her "sister's" happiness. "Kagome-chan!" Sango went to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome returned the embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome-chan! I knew that all will end up well and you will make the right choice."

-"So…you aren't sad?" Kagome asked.

-"Why should I be?" Sango looked at her friend. "I knew that it will come to this sometime."

-"Thank you, Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she whipped some stray tears that left her eyes.

Miroku came beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha was measuring him by eye.

_-'Great! Just fucking great! Now the bozu has to come and do something stupid! I swear that if he asks anything of what I and Kagome did, I'll rip him to pieces!!!' _

-"Well, my friend, I can see you did the youkai bonding…"

-"Yeah, what of it!?"

Instead of a lecherous remark, Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

-"I'm happy you finally realized where you belong…"

Inuyasha was awe-struck by Miroku's behavior. He was expecting a pervert remark about the mating or something but he did the opposite. Maybe he shouldn't suspect him so suddenly. He looked at Kagome and smiled as she smiled to him.

-"Yeah…"

-"So…"Miroku continued an Inuyasha sudden realized that he'd been wrong. "That's why you two were late! You two probably had a reeeeeeeeeealy good ti-!"

*BONK*

_-'I knew I shouldn't trust him! He's the same perverted bozu!' _Inuyasha growled inwardly.

~*~*~*~

The stars began to appear on the Feudal Japan's sky as the sun disappeared behind the horizon announcing the final of a day. Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on a hill looking at the stars, one of Inuyasha's arms served as his pillow behind his head, while the other acted as Kagome's.

-"It's so beautiful!" Kagome said as she looked at the star-filled sky. "In my time, the stars can't be seen like here."

-"It's because your time is too bright."

-"I know. That's why I like to see them here." A small shiny line crossed the sky, leaving a trail of sparkle behind. "A falling star! Say a wish!" She brought her hands together and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened them again and smiled brightly.

-"What did you wish?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled.

-"It's a secret…"

-"Keh," Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.

-"What did you wish, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as she stood on his chest, looking at his face.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. The wind blew softly and her hair moved in the breeze, her eyes shone slightly in the light of the stars; her scent enveloped him making him draw her closer. He smiled. Kagome touched his face and he leaned to her touch.

-"I love you, Inuyasha," she softly said.

_**He didn't need any wish…**_

-"I love you too, Kagome," he whispered and took her in a tender kiss.

…_**because his wish was already granted.**_

_**THE END  
**_

~*~*~*~

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
